PURE
by Morveren Petra
Summary: "Kemarilah Aku Yang Akan Memberikanmu Kebahagiaan dan Rasa Nyaman" "Tapi, Akulah Iblis! Kau Yang Berlindung Kepadaku dan Menjagamu" Sebuah Awal Mula yang pahit dan berliku-liku namun berujung dengan manis! Ikuti terus cerita sepasang insan manusia yang memperjuangkan apa yang mereka impikan. "Chapter 6 Update"
1. PURE

**Disclaimer: Reiichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story Line By: Morveren Petra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB I : Awal Mula**

Selimut senja telah menampakan warnanya. Gadis bermata biru shapire menatap langit jingga, menatap penuh syukur dan takjub. Seulas senyum terpapar diwajahnya yang oval dan bibir mungil berwarnakan merah delima. Tidak, gadis itu tidak membutuhkan pewarna bibir ataupun make up untuk mempercantik parasnya. Tuhan menciptakan dirinya nyaris sempurna. Surai auburnya menari-nari mengikuti kemana arah angin pergi. Tidak sekali atau dua kali gadis itu menyelipkan helaian rambut pada kelopak telinganya. Namun, gadis itu tidak memperdulikanya, ia menyukainya.

Selalu, gadis itu selalu menyukai senja. Gadis itu bernama Anezaki Mamori.

"Cukup latihan hari ini bocah-bocah sialan!"

Perhatianya terpecah, teriakan yang nyaring dan terdengar _'sedikit'_ kasar itu cukup untuk menyita pendegaranya. Matanya menangkap sesosok pria setinggi seratus tujuh puluh enam centimeter berjalan kearahnya. Pria itu berambut spiky berwarna pirang, gigi yang tajam, dan telinganya berujung lancip seperti elf dengan dua piercing hitam di masing-masing telinga. Dimata orang lain pria itu terkenal kejam dan licik. Tidak ada satu orang-pun yang berani denganya, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa ataupun mengobrol. Tapi tidak bagi Mamori ataupun orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya, walaupun sebagian dari mereka masih ada yang takut-takut.

Pria itu menyeringai menatap Mamori yang juga membalas tatapanya dengan senyum simpul malaikat-nya, seolah berkata ' _Kemarilah Aku Yang Akan Memberikanmu Kebahagiaan dan Rasa Nyaman"_. Sedangkan pria itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya beserta sorot mata yang tajam seolah berkata ' _Tapi, Akulah Iblis! Kau Yang Berlindung Kepadaku dan Menjagamu'._

Hiruma Yoichi ' **Iblis Di Siang Hari'.**

 ***** _ **To Be Continue***_

 **Morveren:** Gak nyangka banget~ udah lima tahun gak pernah buka Fanfiction. Sebenernya tahun lalu udah sempat mau main dan lihat-lihat apa ada cerita baru lagi apa tidak ya, namun entah kenapa tanpa tahu alasanya apa Fanfiction di blokir di server indo (jujur kecewa banget) jadi gak bisa buka, setahun lalu aku masih gak tau caranya ngerubah VPN harusnya sih tinggal Tanya sama yang bisa yah, tapi berhubung aku kerja jadi ya waktunya gak ada apalagi kerjanya dulu sebelas jam XD. Tapi sekarang udah ngerti dan bersyukur dapet kerja di perusahaan yang delapan jam kerja. Aku ngefans banget sama pairing Hiruma dan Mamori makanya aku nangkring di fandom ini. Mereka itu klop banget kalau disatuin kan hehehe.

Yah aku buat ini juga gak tau bakalan ada yang baca apa engga karena aku lihat udah sepi (gak tau karena ada yang gabisa buka FF atau udah mulai terlupakan, hiks). Tapi, aku mau nyelesain cerita ini sampai akhir, karena aku pengen inget-inget masa lalu dan aku pengen banget bikin cerita lagi mengenai mereka berdua.

Siapapun yang baca ini aku berterima kasih sekali hehehe pokoknya senang banget deh~.

Silahkan diikuti sampai selesai cerita ini yah. Terima Kasih semuanya


	2. KETIDAK SUKAAN

**Discalimer: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

 **Story line By: Morveren Petra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB II**

 **KETIDAK SUKAAN (I)**

* * *

Kehidupan perkuliahan lebih banyak menyita waktu, pikiran dan tenaga. Tidak seperti sewaktu Anezaki Mamori berada di masa-masa SMA dulu. Yah, setidaknya sewaktu SMA dulu ' _kesibukan'_ yang harus gadis itu emban tidak sebanyak sekarang. Tugas perkuliahan, presentasi, tugas club yang diberikan Hiruma pun tidak kalah beratnya dengan dosen-dosen yang memberikan tugas perkuliahan kepadanya.

Baiklah, mengingat Mamori bukanlah gadis yang suka bermalas-malasan atau lebih tepatnya sesosok gadis pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab tidak membuat semangat gadis itu menurun. Menurutnya, itu adalah sebuah tantangan yang harus dia jalani sepenuhnya, untuk sebuah masa depan yang baik, pikirnya.

Disinilah Mamori sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan setumpukan tugas perkuliahan yang baru saja ia selesaikan.

"Selesai! Mou! Rasanya tugas di sekolah tidak sebanyak ini… Tinggal yang itu"

Kembali, matanya menatap setumpukan tugas yang Hiruma berikan. Oh! Sejujurnya Mamori jengkel, Hiruma membakar dua kotak Cream Puff kesukaan Mamori menggunakan _Flame Thrower_ miliknya. Mengingat itu Mamori kembali dongkol dengan kelakuan kapten-nya itu.

"Hiruma-kun! Awas kau! Memang apa salahnya memakan Cream Puff?!"

Ucapnya seraya memukul-mukul meja dihadapanya. Perhatianya kemudian ter-arah ke pintu ruang klub, dengan kasar orang itu menendang pintu ruang klub hingga terbuka.

"Kau itu monster sus sialan yang mengerikan, kau tahu? Berat badanmu itu sama dengan si gendut sialan karena kau terus-terusan memakan benda beracun seperti itu"

Sejujurnya Mamori ingin sekali membalas perkataan Hiruma yang cukup membuatnya semakin sebal, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mamori mendeklarasikan pernyataan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mendiamkan Hiruma, dan sekarang sudah tiga hari ia tidak berbicara dengan Hiruma. Ditatapnya Hiruma dengan dingin yang kini berada di hadapannya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Hiruma dan meneruskan tugas-tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan.

"Kau masih ngambek manajer sialan?" Tanyanya datar

"…"

"Tuli heh manajer sialan? Sampai kapan kau mau beralagak bisu?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dengan lawan bicaranya membuat Hiruma berdecak kesal. Menurutnya, mengerjai manajernya yang selama enam tahun ini selalu berada disampingnya adalah _sebuah tradisi_ yang harus dia lakukan setiap hari. Hiruma pikir membuat manajernya kesal ataupun marah-marah memberikan suatu hiburan tersendiri untuk keseharianya yang ia rasa cukup membosankan, terlepas dari _American Football_ tentunya.

Tapi, kali ini Hiruma melakukan itu tidak berlandaskan karena hanya ingin mengerjai, namun ada hal yang membuat dirinya merasakan hal yang ia tidak suka, sesuatu yang ganjil yang ia sendiripun enggan untuk mengakuinya selama ini.

"Hanya gara-gara dua kotak makanan beracun begitu kau semarah ini?" Hiruma menatap arlojinya "Tiga hari dua jam sepuluh menit dan lima detik manajer sialan".

"Berhenti menggangguku Hiruma-kun" Jawab Mamori sinis.

Seringai kecil terpatri diwajah Hiruma.

"Lain kali suruh si ' _rambut liar'_ sialan itu bawakan tokonya sekaligus manajer sialan kekeke" Balas Hiruma dan berlalu meninggalkan Mamori.

Mamori tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang Hiruma lontarkan.

Sebenarnya, tiga hari yang lalu, Yamato Takeru rekan satu timnya mendatangi Mamori dan memberikan dua kotak Cream Puff Kariya favorit gadis berambut auburn tersebut dan sedikit mengelus kepalanya, membuat rona merah yang terlihat jelas diawajah Mamori. Disaat yang bersamaan Hiruma datang dan melihat mereka berdua. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, ia memang tidak menyukai orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memang ia tidak kenal dengan baik, baginya, mereka hanyalah pengganggu sialan. Kemudian Hiruma berpikir kembali, apa yang ia sangat tidak sukai? Hiruma memicingkan kedua matanya, melihat kearah Yamato. Ia tidak menyukai ' _itu'._ Dalam diam Hiruma merutuk dirinya sendiri dan Yamato Takeru.

Dan pernyataan Hiruma tadi jelas membuat seorang Anezaki Mamori mengulas senyum tipis dibibrnya yang mungil.

"Dia itu, dasar Hiruma-kun".

Dilema di dalam pikiran pria yang dijuluki 'The Commander of Hell' terus bergemuruh, pasalnya, Hiruma merasa asing dengan perasaan sialan yang melandanya kali ini, sebenarnya tidak kali ini, setiap kali melihat manajernya ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didalam dirinya.

Hiruma menatap kearah lapangan yang kosong. Kedua tanganya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celananya, tidak lupa dengan permen karet yang tidak pernah absen dari mulutnya.

"Cih, perasaan sialan macam apa ini heh? Sialan" Ia bergumam.

"Yo, Hiruma-san".

"Rambut liar sialan" Batin Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya melirik Yamato atau tepatnya orang yang ia juluki dengan si 'Rambut Liar Sialan' dengan ujung matanya. Perasaan asing yang sama muncul lagi di dalam dirinya.

"Kau tahu diamana Anezaki-san berada?".

Sebelah alis Hiruma terangkat, balon permen karet yang ia tiup meletus.

"Mau apa kau dengan manajer sialan?".

Yamato sedikit tersenyum dan juga ikut menatap lapangan kosong dihadapanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganya, apa kau keberatan?".

"Keh, kau pikir aku siapanya manajer sialan jelek itu?".

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau itu keka…".

Ucapan Yamato menggantung diudara ketika Hiruma mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke kepala Yamato.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak kebertan" Yamato mengangkat kedua tanganya diudara " Setidaknya aku masih ada harapan kan? Aku harap kau tidak menyesal Hiruma-san… Anezaki-san wanita yang sangat baik, kau juga tahu itu kan?" Yamato menatap mata Hiruma mantap, tidak ada tatapan yang menyiratkan keragu-raguan.

"Kau ngoceh apa sialan?" Balas Hiruma tidak kalah juga menatap Yamato dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam, kemudian ia menurunkan tanganya.

"* **FN Five-SeveN*** " Ucap Yamato "Pistol yang sangat bagus Hiruma-san" Yamato menunjuk kearah pistol yang Hiruma genggam dan berlalu pergi.

"Kau mau lihat betapa sangat bagusnya pistol ini heh rambut liar sialan? Kau akan tau bagusnya setelah aku melubangi kepala sialanmu itu" Hiruma menyeringai sinis.

Yamato hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan kananya.

Hiruma tidak senang, merasakan dadanya memanas dan semakin berapi-api.

"Berengsek" Gumamnya pelan dan segera berjalan menuju arah ruang klub.

Pria berambut spike pirang itu merasakan ketidak sukaan yang sangat merepotkan dihatinya.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **Morveren:** Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview senang sekali rasanya masih ada yang membaca fanfiction di fandom ini, saya akan tuntaskan fic ini sampai selesai dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, pendek ya? Hehehe karena saya hanya ingin membuat cerita ringan saja :) Oh iya disetiap episode akan ada penjelasan mengenai senjata-senjata yang Hiruma pakai, dan saya juga tertarik dengan senapan-senapan hahahaha informasinya ada juga di Wikipedia atau situs-situs mengenai senjata api. sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya ^^

 **Catatan: *FN Five-SeveN (FN 57)***

Pistol FN _Five-seveN_ merupakan merek dagang untuk _Pistol Semi Otomatis_ produksi perusahaan senjata asal Belgia..Five Seven sendiri itu adalah nama perusahaanya. Termasuk jenis pistol terbaik didunia

Sebagai senjata _sidearm_ untuk Personal defense Weapon (PDW) **FN P90** , pistol ini menggunakan peluru dengan jenis yang sama yaitu 5,7 x 28 mm buatan FN yang dibuat pada awal 1990. FN Five-seveN USG yang dilengkapi dengan _Rel Picatiny._

Pistol ini banyak digunakan oleh pasukan elit/khusus di banyak Negara termasuk Indonesia juga.

senjata ringan berbahan polimer, kapasitas magazene (kotak peluru yang fungsinya mendorong peluru) yang besar, mudah digunakan dengan tangan kiri/kanan, recoil yang rendah, dan mampu menembus baju anti peluru.

 **Berat**

617 gram _tanpa magazen_

744 gram _dengan magazen_

 **Panjang**

208 mm (8,2 in)

 **Panjang laras**

122 mm (4,8 in)

 **Lebar**

36 mm (1,4 in)

 **Tinggi**

145 mm (5,7 in)

 **Peluru**

5,7 x 28 mm

 **Mekanisme**

 _Delayed blowback_

 **Rata-rata tembakan**

Semi otomatis

 **Kecepatan peluru**

650 m/s (2,133 ft/s) ( _SS190_ )

625 m/s (2,050 ft/s) ( _SS195_ )

520 m/s (1,700 ft/s) ( _SS197_ )

 **Jarak efektif**

50 m (165 ft)

 **Jarak jangkauan**

1,510 m (4,950 ft) ]

 **Amunisi**

Magazen box: jumlah peluru:

10 butir

20 peluru

30 peluru

 **Alat bidik**

Besi


	3. KETIDAK SUKAAN (II)

**Disclaimer: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

 **Story Line by: Morveren Petra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB III**

 **KETIDAK SUKAAN (II)**

* * *

"Mou! Hiruma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan cerewet manajer sialan! Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini. Atau kubakar semua benda-benda sialan ini seperti cream puff beracun itu!"

Safir biru Mamori menatap lamat-lamat emerald hijau Hiruma. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan, walaupun tidak terlihat diraut wajahnya yang keras dan datar. Gadis berambut auburn itu sangat mengenal pria yang ada dihadapan-nya. Mamori menghela napas, memaklumi. Tidak terlalu baik jika ia membantah ucapan Hiruma Youichi untuk saat ini.

"Tunggu… Hiruma-kun, tolong lepaskan dulu tanganmu"

Hiruma melepaskan pergelangan tangan Mamori.

"Lima belas detik manajer sialan, kuberi kau waktu limas belas detik"

"Setidaknya bantu aku merapikan barang-barangku Hiruma-kun!" Protes Mamori.

"Lakukan sendiri manajer sialan, Aku tunggu kau di depan" Hiruma mengambil jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya yang ia lempar sembarang diatas meja yang juga bersebrangan dengan meja Mamori, memakainya sembari berjalan keluar ruangan "Satu…" Katanya mulai menghitung.

"Geez" Mamori menggeleng pelan dan secepat mungkin merapikan barang-barangnya yang berserakan dan berantakan.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh detik manajer sialan" Ucap Hiruma seraya menatap arloji-nya yang ia kenakan di tangan kiri.

"Baikalah, maafkan aku tuan tepat waktu" Mamori mendegus.

"Keh! Cepat jalan manajer sialan"

"Tunggu Hiruma-kun! Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas-tugas ini dulu untuk dosenku" Ucap Mamori memamerkan tumpukan tugas yang ia dekap di depan dadanya.

"Kumpulkan besok"

"Tidak bisa, harus dikumpulkan sekarang"

Dari kejauhan mata Hiruma menangkap sesosok pria setinggi seratus sembilan puluh centimeter berjalan ke arahnya dan Mamori, jaraknya cukup jauh. Pria itu belum melihat sosok Mamori dan Hiruma, karena tertutup mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Universitas Saikyoudai yang ramai berlalu lalang di koridor, pria itu berjalan seraya membalas sapaan setiap wanita-wanita yang memberikan salam kepadanya atau sekedar menegurnya. Yamato Takeru terkenal dikalangan wanita-wanita karena ketampanan dan keramahan-nya kepada semua orang. Hiruma berdecih.

"Kau merepotkan manajer sialan"

Tangan jenjang Hiruma secara cepat menarik kerah belakang baju seorang laki-laki yang berjalan tepat disampingnya.

"Oi babi sialan!" Jari telunjuknya ia letak-kan dikening laki-laki itu dan sedikit menekan-nya "Berikan ini ke ruang dosen untuk si Murakami botak sialan itu di fakultas pendidikan! Berikan sekarang juga, atau kau akan kujadikan babi guling sialan untuk thanksgiving tiga bulan mendatang" Ucapnya kasar seraya menyambar setumpuk tugas-tugas Mamori dan memberikanya kepada laki-laki malang tersebut.

Laki-laki bertubuh gemuk itu bergetar seluruh tubuhnya mendapat tatapan dan ucapan mengintimidasi serta pemaksaan dari Hiruma.

"Ba…Baiklah! Maafkan aku tuan Hiruma!" Laki-laki itu lari terbirit-birit menuju fakultas pendidikan membawa setumpukan tugas perkuliahan Mamori. Saat itu juga Mamori khawatir apakah laki-laki itu akan mengantarkan tugasnya dengan benar dan juga merasa iba atas nasib sial yang menimpa laki-laki tersebut. Jika bertemu lagi Mamori ingin meminta maaf. Pikirnya.

"Bukankah kau terlalu kasar Hiruma-kun?"

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat kita pergi dari sini"

Jemari ramping Hiruma memegang tangan mungil Mamori dan menuntun-nya. Mamori menutup dan membuka kelopak matanya berkali-kali secara cepat, gadis itu tampak kebingungan. Baik, Hiruma bertingkah aneh sekali kali ini. Batin Mamori.

"Lewat sini manajer sialan"

"Ta..Tapi, bukannya pintu keluar lebih dekat lewat sana?" Kata Mamori menunjuk arah yang berlawanan, kearah datangnya Yamato.

"Keh, ikuti saja aku manajer sialan"

Gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan yang panjangnya sudah melewati batas dada itu hanya menrut saja, mengikuti langkah kaki yang jenjang di depan-nya, bersusah payah menyamakan iramanya. Pemilik manik safir biru menatap lekat-lekat bahu pria yang berada di hadapan-nya. Gadis itu membandingkan perubahan tubuh pria itu sekarang dan semasa SMA dulu. Cukup banyak perubahan pada dirinya, ia jauh lebih tinggi, dengan postur tubuh yang tegap dan mantap, bahu yang lebar menambahkan kesan kekokohan. Badan-nya kini sedikit berisi tidak sekurus dulu dan beserta otot-otot yang kuat terbentuk dan kekar. Mamori dapat merasakan dari cara Hiruma menggenggam tangan-nya. Erat.

Mamori tak pernah memperhatikan Hiruma sedetail ini lagi. Sejak saat itu, empat tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian, Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan membuatnya berada tepat disamping pria yang kini menggenggam tangan-nya.

"Jalan yang cepat manajer sialan".

Mamori merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat, wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Mungkin ini adalah suatu pemandangan langka yang terjadi di Universitas Saikyoudai. Semua pasang mata menatap menuju kepada mereka berdua. Ayolah tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa Hiruma Youichi dan siapa Anezaki Mamori. Sepanjang mereka berjalan, orang-orang disekitar mereka sebagian merasa shock dan heran, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik mengenai mereka. Mamori menundukan wajah, sangat tidak nyaman jika orang-orang memandanginya dan Hiruma seperti itu.

Disatu sisi pria jangkung itu melirik manajernya, ia juga mulai gerah dengan pandangan orang-orang dan suara ribut-ribut kecil yang menurut Hiruma merusak pendengaran telinganya yang tajam.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN?!"

Hiruma mumuntahkan isi peluru yang keluar dari senjata api ***HK MP5*** kesembarang arah. Orang-orang disekitarnya lari tunggang langgang takut-takut pelurunya bersarang di tubuh mereka.

"Hiruma-kun, sudah cukup" Mamori menarik sedikit jaket yang Hiruma kenakan "Terima kasih".

"Ck… Merepotkan"

Mamori tersenyum simpul.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana Hiruma-kun?"

Sejujurnya, Hiruma tidak tahu harus membawa kemana manajer sialan-nya, untuk masalah yang satu ini ia tidak dapat berpikir panjang, tidak sedikit lebih cepat dan sedikit agak lambat. Hiruma hanya beripikir setidaknya ia, walaupun sekali lagi ia enggan untuk mengakuinya, adalah untuk menjauhkan Mamori dari Yamato. Hiruma hanya menatap lurus kejalan tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Mamori. Kedua tangan-nya ia letakkan di stir kemudi.

Mamori yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena keheningan mereka berdua, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Baiklah Hiruma-kun, dari mana kau mendapatkan uang yang saangaat banyak, sampai kau mampu membeli mobil ini? Padahal kau baru kuliah".

"Apa yang kau tahu mengenai mobil sialan ini? Manajer sialan?" Hiruma terkekeh.

"Hmm… Mobilmu ini tipe _SUV_ (Super Unit Vehicle)"

"Jelaskan secara detail manajer sialan"

"Apa imbalan-nya?" Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma.

"Kau sudah berani ya manajer sialan? Kekeke"

"Aku tidak pernah takut padamu tahu!"

"Kekekekeke"

"Jadi, apa imbalan-nya?"

"Apapun" Jawab Hiruma santai.

"Kau yakin?" Mamori menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong jika masalah taruhan heh? Kekekeke"

"Baik…" Mamori mengaitakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari di dagu, berupaya mengingat " _ **Jeep Wrangler Rubicon 4-Doors Anniversary**_ "

Kembali Hiruma memamerkan sederetan gigi runcingnya.

"Mobil buatan Amerika yang diproduksi oleh Perusahaan _**Chrysler**_ melalui anak perusahaan-nya _**Jeep**_ " Lanjut Mamori "Secara teknis, mobilmu memiliki dimensi atau ukuran panjang body 4223mm , lebar 1865 mm dan tinggi 1873 mm. Ground Clearance. _**Jeep Wrangler**_ cukup tinggi yakni 254 mm atau 25,5 cm, memiliki jarak sumbu roda (wheelbase) 2423 mm dan ukuran ban 255/75R17. Oh, dan mampu berjalan di air setinggi 70 centimeter juga menghantam batu sebesar bola sepak dan harganya… **Sembilan Juta Empat Ratus Empat Puluh Tiga Ratus Sembilan Puluh Enam** koma **Tujuh Puluh Sembilan Yen.** Wow Hiruma-kun, dari mana kau punya uang sebanyak itu?"

Mamori melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada, merasa puas akan penjelasan yang ia berikan untuk Hiruma, dan berbangga hati. Sedikit bingung bagaimana cara Pria berambut spike kuning mendapatkan uang dengan jumlah sebanyak itu. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Kekekeke, sialan. Kau ingin menguras habis semua uangku heh?"

"Taruhan tetap taruhan Hiruma-kun, tepati janjimu"

"Kau mau apa manajer sialan?"

"Akan aku tunjuk-kan jalan-nya"

"Kekekekeke" Hiruma menyeringai "Mau lihat _kehebatan performa_ dari mobil ini secara langsung manajer sialan? Kau pasti menyukai-nya. _Ya-Ha_ " Aura hitam ditubuh Hiruma menguar.

"Kau… Jangan coba-coba Hiruma-kun" Perasaan Mamori tidak enak, ia tahu apa yang ingin kapten-nya itu lakukan.

"Sebaiknya kau cari pegangan, karena ini kendaraan **'** _ **OFFROAD'**_ KEKEKEKEKE"

"Kau… tidak waras Hiruma-kunnn!"

Mobil Hiruma melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyalip mobil lain membuat kalkson bertebaran disepanjang jalan, berkelok tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Ia benar-benar menunjuk-kan performa mobil-nya yang sebelum-sebelum itu disebutkan oleh Mamori. Memilih jalan berbatu membuat guncangan yang kencang dan juga mencari jalan berpasir sebelum Hiruma memacu mobil-nya kembali kejalan besar.

"Hiruma-kun! Kau gila! Kau terlalu cepat! Detensi! Pelanggaran! Pelanggaran! Kau sudah banyak melakukan pelanggaran!" Mamori berteriak, ia memegang seat belt dengan erat, menutup kedua matanya, tidak ingin melihat bahaya dan kegilaan Hiruma. Dan juga ia berdoa kepada _'Kami-Sama'_ untuk menjaga keselamatan mereka berdua.

"Kekekeke! Kau cerewet! Kau bukan lagi anggota komite disiplin sialan itu!"

Hiruma terus memacu mobil-nya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan manajer yang duduk disampingnya, malah, tawa kekehan setan-nya menjadi-jadi, Hiruma sangat menikmatinya. Berkali-kali juga mobil polisi datang mengejarnya saat mereka tiba dijalan besar dan yang satu ini sudah ke-sepuluh kalinya, meneriak-kan peringatan melalui pengeras suara, perintah untuk menepikan mobil-nya. Hiruma hanya cuek, ia bahkan semakin mengemudikan mobil-nya dengan asal. Tapi tidak bertahan lama sekelompok mobil polisi mengejar mobil yang Hiruma kendarai, dikarenakan Hiruma akan mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui kaca jendela dan menyeringai lebar kepada polisi-polisi itu. Akhirnya mereka tidak mengejar lagi, mereka takut mengetahui siapa yang mereka kejar. Kemudian ia akan mengacungkan jari tengahnya untuk segerombolan mobil polisi itu.

"Fuck the rules" Hiruma menyeringai.

* * *

Mamori memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, perutnya mual, merasakan sedikit _mabuk_ dikarenakan, betapa gilanya Hiruma menyetir.

"Keh, kau jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk makan kue-kue beracun itu?"

Mamori membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja makan.

"Kekekeke kau mabuk heh? Kau takut?"

"Kau sinting Hiruma-kun masih bersyukur kita tidak mati dan masuk ke dalam sel tahanan" Jawab Mamori pelan.

"Mereka tidak akan berani asal kau tahu itu manajer sialan, tidak akan kekeke"

"Yakin sekali kau Hiruma-kun"

Hiruma menyilangkan kakinya, melipat tanganya di dada, mengunyah permen karet free sugarnya. Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah Hiruma. Ia mengetuk pelan kepala Mamori.

"Kekekeke"

Mamori tersenyum kecil didalam benaman wajahnya.

Tidak lama seorang pelayan lelaki menghampiri Hiruma dan Mamori takut-takut, menanyakan apa yang ingin mereka pesan. Hiruma menatap tajam pelayan itu.

"Berikan aku kopi hitam robusta, tanpa gula"

"Ba…Baiklah, satu kopi hitam robusta tanpa gula" Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanan Hiruma sedikit gemetar "Dan untuk nona ini?"

Perlahan Mamori mengangkat kepala dan menopangnya dengan tangan kanan, dengan lembut Mamori menatap pelayan itu.

"Berikan aku sepuluh porsi Cream Puff semua rasa, pastikan isi creamnya banyak, oh dan… satu teh chamomile rendah gula" Ia tersenyum.

Siapa yang tidak terpana dengan wanita cantik blasteran Jepang – Amerika ini hingga pelayan itu-pun terpana dengan pesonanya. Walaupun pelayan itu tidak menyadari pesanan yang _diminta_ terlalu banyak untuk porsi seorang wanita.

"Lihat apa kau pelayan sialan? Cepat pergi" Bentak Hiruma

"Maafkan saya" Pelayan itu tersadar dari lamunanya, sedikit membungkuk dan lalu pergi secepatnya meninggalkan customer yang unik ini tentunya. Gadis blasteran itu hanya menghela napas dalam.

"Lebih sopan sedikit Hiruma-kun"

"Siapa peduli manajer sialan?"

"Mou!"

"Lagi pula porsi makanmu itu setara sekali dengan gendut sialan, pantas gula ditubuhmu menumpuk dan kau jadi membengkak kekeke" Hiruma mengejek Mamori

"Apa pedulimu kalau aku gendut huh?"

"Kekeke, aku kira kau akan meminta dibelikan kapal pesiar atau… Pabrik Cream Puff sialan atau… pabrik yang berisi cemilan makanan beracun kekekekeke"

"Hei! Untuk apa aku meminta itu?"

"Tidak heran jika kau yang memintanya" Katanya menunjuk ke arah Mamori.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, lagian jika aku meminta hal semacam itu, seperti kau akan memberikanya"

"Tentu"

"Benarkah?" Mamori memicingkan kedua matanya, tak percaya.

"Tentu saja… TI-DAK MUNG-KIN" Balas Hiruma dengan menekankan beberapa kalimat, ia terkekeh geli.

Mamori jengkel, ia menendang tulang kering kaki Hiruma cukup keras, membuat Hiruma sedikit meringis.

"Rasakan itu!" Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau…!" Hiruma balas menatap galak Mamori.

"Biar saja kau menyebalkan dan aku tidak takut denganmu" Tunjuk Mamori.

"Ck… Manajer sialan!"

Terjadi pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka berdua, pertengkaran yang juga memberikan arti kecil yang mendalam diantara dua insan yang berbeda. Semua orang dimeja makan memperhatikan mereka, lucu. Namun, yah, Hiruma dan Mamori tidak pernah menyadarinya,. Sesampai pesanan mereka berdua diantarkan mereka tidak kunjung berhenti. Sesekali Mamori memakan Cream Puff sambil mengomeli Hiruma yang mencacinya atau Cream Puff-nya dengan kata-kata kasar. Atau mengomelinya ketika Hiruma memberikan julukan-julukan aneh tidak lupa dengan embel-embel 'Sialan' ke pejalan kaki di trotoar yang ia lihat.

"Sudah cepat habiskan makananmu, monster sus sialan. Jangan terlalu banyak mengoceh. Kelamaan disini aku bisa mati keracunan kebanyakan menghirup gas metana".

"Huh!"

Hiruma menyesap kopinya, pandanganya menerawang jauh keluar jendela, lalu dalam diam melirik Anezaki Mamori. Kali ini ia tersenyum samar. Dan kali ini pula dirinya mengakui, ada kebahagiaan yang tersirat di hatinya dan kehangatan yang menjalar masuk di tubuhnya. Tidak lama air mukanya kembali mengeras, mengingat setiap kata-kata Yamato Takeru. Ia mengakui di dalam hatinya, tidak ada satupun yang bisa merebut Anezaki Mamori dari dirinya.

Pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut spike kuning itu kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa menerima kehadiran sesuatu yang asing di dirinya, pada awalnya ia tidak mau mengakui perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya, ia hanya beranggapan perasaan itu hanya akan mengganggu dirinya dan karakteristiknya sebagai _'The Commander From Hell'_. Dikarenakan juga gengsi-nya yang luar biasa besar. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, semua manusia berubah, tidak terkecuali Hiruma, dia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang mungkin memang ' _melebihi batas normal,'_ tapi manusia tetaplah manusia. Hiruma juga berhak merasakan ' _Kasih Sayang'_ yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama hidupnya. Anezaki Mamori lah yang dapat menghancurkan dinding pertahanan terkuat di dalam diri Hiruma Youichi. Sedikit demi sedikit, dan secara perlahan.

"Jauhi si rambut liar sialan itu"

Mamori menatap Hiruma bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bilang jauhi si rambut sialan itu"

"Untuk apa? Yamato-kun orang yang baik kok"

Hiruma Tidak menyukai kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Mamori.

"Kalau aku bilang jauhkan ya jauhkan manajer sialan! Tidak usah kau banyak tanya!"

"Kau aneh Hiruma-kun, kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kau membakar Cream Puff-ku tanpa alasan, dan kau tiba-tiba membawaku pergi. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"Dengar…" Kesabaran Hiruma mulai habis, ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Mamori hingga tersisa jarak sejengkal diantara mereka "Cukup jauhi dia manajer sialan! _karena aku tak suka melihatnya_ " Katanya, sangat pelan seperti berbisik di akhir kalimat.

Hiruma kembali duduk, menyelipakan kedua tangan disaku celana, mengalihkan pandanganya keluar jendela. Mamori membulatkan matanya, mulutnya tertahan di udara.

"Karena aku tak suka melihatnya" Kalimat itu terus berputar di pikiran Mamori.

Ia menatap Hiruma. Matanya mencari-cari berupaya menerka air wajah yang saat ini Hiruma tampak-kan.

"Tatap aku Hiruma" Ucap Mamori.

Hiruma menoleh.

Sekali lagi Mamori membulatkan mata-nya, menyiratkan kilatan di mata hijau Hiruma.

 _Ini kah sosok lain yang aku tahu dari seorang_ Hiruma Youichi?

Disisi lain-nya.

Yamato Takeru, bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk ruang klub, tangan-nya terlipat di dada, tersenyum yang menyiratkan perasaaan benci atau tidak suka. Sebelum itu, ia melihat pria yang membawa pergi manajer tim-nya ke arah lain, menjauh dari diri-nya.

"Lain kali Hiruma Youichi, lain kali…"

Pria berambut hitam dan memang sedikit liar itu pergi meninggalkan koridor ruang klub.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **Morveren:** Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan yang mereview, silahkan ditunggu chapter berikutnya ^^ Ini ceritanya agak saya panjangin nih hahahaha XD. Oh iya, cerita ini akan di update 1 minggu sekali. Dan kalau author sibuk mungkin paling telat 2 minggu sekali, mohon pengertiannya. Saya juga agak kesulitan untuk membuat setiap karakter tetap pada sifat aslinya. Tapi untuk Hiruma menurut saya, he's not bad at all, kalau di review-review anime sama manga-nya (saya maraton nonton lagi dan baca lagi hahaha ) yang saya liat terkadang Hiruma nunjukin sisi kebaikannya kadang juga suka senyum (bukan seringai) ya walaupun gak diliatin ke lawan bicaranya sih. Tapi ya saya berusaha gak menghilangkan sifat aslinya Hiruma, dia emang paling susah (jedotip kepala ketembok). Yah At last but not least, tolong tinggalkan review kalian dikolom komentar, review dari para pembaca sangat berarti untuk saya agar tetap semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Terima Kasih :)

 **Catatan Tambahan:**

 ***HK MP5***

 **HK MP5** (Heckler & Koch Machinepistol 5) adalah pistol mitraliur yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan senjata Jerman Heckler & Koch mulai tahun 1960-an.

 **Sejarah**

MP5 diperkenalkan oleh Heckler & Koch (HK) pada tahun 1966, dengan nama HK54. Nama ini berdasarkan cara penamaan lama HK: "5" untuk pistol mitraliur, dan "4" berarti berkaliber 9 x 19 mm. Nama barunya mulai dipakai ketika senapan ini resmi diadopsi oleh Jerman Barat untuk dipakai polisi dan penjaga perbatasan, yaitu Maschinenpistole 5 atau MP5. GSG-9, unit anti-teroris penjaga perbatasan, lalu memperkenalkan MP5 ini ke satuan anti-teroris Barat lainnya.

Tidak mudah memiliki senjata jenis ini, karena penjualan-nya sangat dibatasi. Bahkan TNI pernah ditolak membeli senjata ini.

Senjata tersebut memiliki tingkat akurasi dan keandalan yang tinggi, serta di produksi denga banyak varian, sehingga menjadi kebutuhan militer dan para penegak hukum di lebih dari 50 negara di dunia. Selain itu sangat mudah dioperasikan dan mudah perawatan-nya.

 **Tipe**

Pistol Mitraliur

 **Negara Asal**

Jerman

 **Sejarah Pemakaian**

Masa penggunaan: 1996-Sekarang

 **Perancang Produksi**

Perancang: Tilo Moller, Manfred Guhring, George Seidl, Halmut Baureuter

Tahun: 1994

Produsen: Heckler & Koch

Diproduksi: 1996-

 **Spesifikasi**

Berat: 2,54 kg (MP5A2), 2,88 kg (MP5A3)

Panjang Popor Tetap: 680 mm (26,8 in)

Popor Lipat:

*490 mm (masuk)

*660 mm (keluar)

Panjang Laras: 225 mm

Peluru: 9x19 mm Luger

Mekanisme Blowback, bolt tertutup, rata-rata tembakan \t800 butir/detik

Kecepatan Peluru: 270 m/s

Jarak Efektif: 200 m

Amunisi Magazen Box: 30 atau 100 butir

 **Alat Bidik**

Bidikan besi


	4. Cemburu

**Discalimer: Reiichiro Ingaki & Yusuke Murata**

 **Story Line by: Morveren Petra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB III**

 **KETIDAK SUKAAN (IV)**

Mamori terduduk disudut tempat tidurnya, kedua kakinya ia tekuk di depan dada, kepalanya ia topangkan diatas lutut., gadis besurai auburn itu masih memikirkan pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut kapten klub _American Football_ -nya, beberapa kali Mamori menghela napas dalam, tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia harus menjauhi Yamato Takeru secara tiba-tiba, kenapa Hiruma begitu tidak suka ketika setaip kali Mamori menyebutkan nama Yamato. Mamori tambah tidak mengerti, lalu ia mengacak surai indahnya yang basah, gundah.

Tepat satu jam lalu Hiruma mengantarkan Mamori ke apartemen dimana ia tinggal dengan selamat. Mamori bersyukur masih ada kewarasan yang tertinggal di otak Hiruma, ia tidak memicu kendaraannya seperti orang kesetanan ketika mengantarkannya pulang.

"Oh dia itu terkadang sungguh sangat sulit untuk ditebak" Gerutu Mamori.

Lalu Mamori menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang berseprai merah muda, menatap langit-langit kamar bercat putih, sebenarnya, seluruh ruangan yang di dalam apartemenya bercat putih, gadis itu tak berniat mencampurkan warna lain, menurutnya warna putih adalah yang terbaik, warna itu bersih dan netral.

Ruangan apartemennya bertipe 42 yang sebenarnya terlalu besar untuk di tempati sendiri. Namun, kedua orang tua Mamori memaksanya " _Agar putri semata wayangnya hidup dengan nyaman_ " dalih mereka. Gadis itu seringkali menolak merasa tak enak, karena biaya sewa apartemen yang ia tempati terbilang cukup mahal. Tapi seberapa keras pun Mamori menolak, maka kedua orang tuanya akan dua kali lipat lebih keras lagi, Mamori menyerah. Barang-barang beserta perabotan juga tersusun dengan sangat rapi masing-masing itu diletakkan ditempat yang tepat dan enak untuk dipandang, sepertinya Mamori juga memilik _sense_ desain interior. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadian gadis itu.

Tak lama pandangan gadis bermanik biru safir itu sedikit demi sedikit memburam. Rasa kantuk tak bisa dibendung lagi olehnya, tubuh dan manik biru itu perlu beristirahat. Mamori jatuh tertidur dengan pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, gadis bersurai auburn itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai disepanjang koridor Universitas, kelas keduanya telah usai dan tak ada jadwal lagi untuk memasuki kelas berikutnya. Hari ini ia tidak memperhatikan betul dosen yang memberikan materi kuliah, kepalanya terasa sedikit berat dan pening. Ia berniat mengecek ruang klub terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, beruntung Hiruma meliburkan latihan selama satu pekan, karena beberapa diantara anggota tim sedang melangsungkan ujian tengah semester. Sesekali ia berhenti berjalan untuk memijat pelan keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit.

Mamori juga memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa mual, ia bersandar di dinding bermaksud beristirahat sementara menghilangkan rasa mual namun malah pandangannya semakin mengabur dan bertambah gelap. Ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Dengan cepeat sepasang tangan kekar menangkap tubuh Mamori yang hampir terjatuh kelantai.

"Safe—" Katanya, kemudian menggendong Mamori dipelukannya "Kau kacau sekali Anezaki-san".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Perlahan manik biru safir Mamori terlihat jelas warnanya begitupun juga pandangannya. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan yang bercat putih seperti apartemennya. Mamori juga tidak yakin bahwa ia sedang berada dikamarnya, karena pondasi langit-langit kamarnya tidak bersekat-sekat kecil berbentuk persegi seperti yang ia lihat saat ini, dan ia sangat yakin tidak memiliki lampu penerang yang berukuran panjang di apartemennya. Lagi pula ruangan ini berbau obat-obatan yang cukup menyengat.

"Kau sudah baikan Anezaki-san?"

Mamori melirik pria bersurai hitam disampingnya, eskpresi kecemasan terlihat di wajah pria itu.

"Yamato-kun? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Mamori yang suaranya sedikit serak.

"Kau tak ingat apapun Anezaki-san?" Yamato balas bertanya.

"Nee?"

Mata Mamori terpejam, otaknya berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. Oh baiklah ia ingat, ia kehilangan kesadaran saat ingin menuju ruang klub karena rasa pening dikepalanya yang luar biasa. Tapi ia tidak ingat siapa yang membawanya keruang _Unit Kesehatan Mahasiswa._

"Kau yang membawaku kesini Yamato-kun?" Tanya Mamori.

"Yeah" Yamato tersenyum.

Mamori bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, "Ah—" Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Ya Tuhan, harusnya kau tidak perlu bangun dulu Anezaki-san, kau masih belum baikan" Yamato memgangi kedua lengan Mamori, matanya menatap wajah gadis itu dengan penuh kecemasan.

Mamori tersenyum lembut "Maafkan aku telah sangat merepotkanmu Yamato-kun".

Pria bersurai hitam itu menggeleng pelan "Bukan masalah besar Anezaki-san, jangan kau pikirkan" Pria itu menyunggingkan senyumnya, membalas Mamori, lalu ia memberikan segelas air putih dan dua butir obat pereda demam dan mual.

"Minumlah, pengurus UKM yang memberikannya kepadaku, ini obat penurun demam dan mual" Katanya.

"Terima kasih Yamato-kun, kau baik sekali"

Mamori lalu meminum air yang Yamato berikan dan obatnya sekaligus, menenggak airnya habis, entah mengapa tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali, dan terasa panas.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa roboh seperti ini Anezaki-san? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sakit?"

"Ah mungkin aku terlalu lelah dan semalam aku mandi tanpa mengeringkan rambut terlebih dahulu" Mamori menaruh gelas di meja tepat disebelah kanan kasurnya "Mungkin aku tidak enak badan…" Lanjutnya.

"Aku antar kau pulang Anezaki-san, dimana rumahmu?" Yamato lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Eh? Aku masih mampu pulang sendiri Yamato-kun, lagi pula aku sudah mulai baikan, jadi terima kasih, tak perlu repot-repot" Tolak Mamori.

Yamato menghela napas "Oh ayolah Anezaki-san, aku akan terlihat seperti pria yang tidak punya hati dan tidak bertanggung jawab membiarkan seorang gadis yang sedang sakit pulang sendiri, padahal aku yang memapahnya sampai Unit Kesehatan Mahasiswa" Yamato terlihat lesu, ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Apa… Hiruma-san menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku?" Manik Hitam Yamato menatap manik biru safir Mamori "Benar kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Um… Itu" Jawab Mamori tergagap.

Mamori yang merasa tak enak berpikir sebentar. Ia juga kembali mengingat ucapan Hiruma " _Jangan dekati si rambut sialan itu"_ ya, pertanyaan Yamato tadi memang benar, tapi Mamori tak mungkin meng 'Iya' kan. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, kenapa juga ia harus menjauhi Yamato? Lagipula ia tidak jahat sama sekali. Mamori menepis ucapan Hiruma yang berngiang selama ini di dalam pikirannya. Ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan mengeluh jika aku merepotkanmu" Mamori terkikik.

"Tidak akan pernah Anezaki-san" Yamato tersenyum lebar, merasa sangat senang ketika Mamori menerima tawarannya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong… Apa Yamato-kun tahu dimana barang-barangku?" Tanya Mamori.

"Ah! Tentu, aku akan mengambilkannya"

Yamato bergegas menuju meja yang berada di balik tirai sebelah kanan Mamori, mengambil tas jinjing Mamori dan beberapa buku-bukunya. Tak lama ia kembali lagi membawa semuanya.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan Anezaki-san? Kepalamu sudah tidak sakit?" Yamato memberikan tas dan buku-buku Mamori kepadanya.

"Kurasa iya, dan sudah lebih baik" Jawab Mamori tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" Yamato menegaskan sekali lagi.

Mamori membalas hanya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang atau menunggu beberapa menit lagi?"

"Jam berapa sekarang Yamato-kun?"

Yamato mengecek arlojinya yang ia kenakan di tangan kanan.

"Jam enam lewat lima belas menit" Jawabnya.

" Astaga sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Mamori mendelik kaget.

" Tiga setengah jam Anezaki-san"

"Jadi kau menungguku selama itu?" Ucap Mamori sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Yamato hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Gadis itu tak habis pikir mengapa Yamato mau membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk menungguinya tertidur. Lalu Mamori menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, maafkan aku Yamato-kun" Mamori berkata lirih.

"Untuk apa Anezaki-san meminta maaf? Hahaha itu tidak jadi masalah Anezaki-san, justru… Aku… lebih khawatir… kalau kau kenapa-kenapa… jadi yah…" Semburat merah terlihat diwajah pria berparas tampan tersebut, sedikit terbata dalam berucap, jantungnya berdegup cepat pandangannya ia alihkan kearah lain.

Gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat gelagat Yamato.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang Yamato-kun" Ucap Mamori, sedikit terkikik melihat Yamato yang salah tingkah.

"Y… Ya" Jawab Yamato menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dengan cekatan Yamato membantu Mamori berdiri dari ranjang yang gadis itu tiduri, menawarkan untuk membawakan tas jinjing Mamori, dan Mamori mempersilahkannya. sejujurnya Mamori masih merasa lemas di seluruh badan, namun ia memaksakan untuk tetap berdiri dan segera pulang agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan baik dirumah, hari juga sudah mulai sore dan dalam satu jam lagi seluruh kegiatan di Universitas akan berakhir tak ada gunanya juga ia berlama-lama beristirahat di UKM, pikirnya tegas.

Yamato mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mamori, dengan sedikit ragu Mamori menerima sambutan tangan Yamato.

.

.

.

Hanya derap langkah kaki mereka yang membuat bising koridor lantai dua, dikarenakan sudah banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi meninggalkan gedung Universitas Saikyoudai, perlu diingatkan di Universitas ini tidak memiliki kelas malam atau kelas karyawan, dan mewajibkan seluruh mahasiswanya pulang sebelum jam yang ditentukan. Yamato yang terus menggenggam tangan Mamori selama perjalanan hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus kedepan. Mamori memperhatikan tangan mereka yang berpegangan. Ah ya, jika dibandingkan denga tangan Hiruma jelas tangan Yamato lebih besar dari Hiruma sehingga telapak tangan Mamori tenggelam digenggaman tangan Yamato. Dan Yamato sangat tinggi, cukup jauh perbedaan tinggi diantara dirinya dan pria bersurai hitam itu. Baik debaran jantung Mamori dan Yamato berdetak dengan cepat. Mungkin jika derap langkah kaki mereka tidak terlalu bising, mereka berdua bisa mendengar debaran satu sama lainnya.

Kejadian ini mirip hari kemarin, dimana Hiruma juga menggandengnya selama perjalanan keluar kampus. Dan mengingat itu jantung Mamori berdebar lebih cepat dan semburat merah menghiasi pipi mungil gadis bermanikkan biru safir tersebut, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuang ingatan-ingatan yang masih tersimpan di memori otaknya yang cerdas.

"Tenanglah jantungku… tenanglah" Ucap Mamori dalam hati berupaya menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sangat berdebar bila mengingat nama Hiruma Youichi.

Yamato yang merasakan pergerakan dari arah belakang, menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah gadis yang ia genggam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Anezaki-san? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" Ujar Yamato cemas.

"Ah! Maaf Yamato-kun aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Mamori sembari menyunggingkan senyuman kikuk.

Yamato melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Hah~ Sepertinya memang harus kugendong ya".

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Mamori, Yamato langsung mengangkat tubuh Mamori, tangan kirinya menahan punggung gadis itu dan satunya lagi menumpunya dibawah kedua lutut Mamori, lalu ia mengertakan pegangannya.

Mamori yang sangat kaget tak bisa berkata apa-pun, wajahnya memanas secara tiba-tiba. Yah kali ini jantung gadis itu berdebar dengan sangat cepat.

"Turunkan aku Ya…Yamato-kun!" Mamori sedikit meronta sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar memanas "Tidak enak dilihat yang lain nanti"

Yamato menerawang keseluruh sudut koridor.

"Oh ya? Disini sepi tuh, jadi tak masalah" Ucap Yamato santai sembari tertawa, ia merasakan tubuh Mamori yang menegang, Yamato makin mengeratkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Ta... Tapi kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" Mamori masih berusah mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Yamato, mengingat tubuh Mamori yang masih lemas dan sedikit bertenaga mungkin itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Bagaimana ya~ hmm…" Yamato berpikir jahil "Ah ya bagaimana kalu… Yah… Setidaknya aku pernah menyandang julukan _Eyeshield-21 kan?_ " Bola mata hitam milik Yamato menatap manik biru safir wanita yang digendongnya, Yamato tersenyum lebar kepada Mamori memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih dan rapi.

Ucapan Yamato membuat Mamori tertegun dan membulatkan bola matanya.

"Oh tidak Yamato, jangan kau lakukan" Nada mengancam terdengar dari suara Mamori.

Namun Yamato tak mengindahkannya, ia sedikit melebarkan kedua kakinya lalu menekuknya, mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap memperkuat otot-otot paha, betis dan telapak kakinya. Mamori menatap Yamato tak percaya, pria itu masih menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kemudian ia melesat dengan cepat. Mamori yang berada di gendongannya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yamato dengan sangat erat, matanya terpejam sedikit takut, namun anehnya walaupun Yamato berlari dengan sangat cepat Mamori hanya merasakan bahwa tubuhnya seperti melayang diterpa angin serta wangi tubuh Yamato yang maskulin menyeruak ke penciumannya, membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar dengan cepat. Wajah Mamori ia benamkan di dada Yamato yang bidang.

.

.

.

"Anezaki-san… Anezaki-san"

Perlahan Mamori membuka matanya, menatap wajah pria dihadapannya, pria itu hanya balas tersenyum. Lalu matanya menelusuri sekeliling, Yamato membawanya ke area parkir kendaraan di lantai dua. Hanya tersisa dua mobil, yang terletak di paling ujung dan mobil sedan hitam terparkir tepat disamping Yamato dan Mamori.

"Kita sudah sampai" Dengan perlahan Yamato menurunkan Mamori. Lalu ia bersandar di mobil sedan bercat hitam metallic yang moncongnya terparkir menghadap utara, dada Yamato bergerak naik dan turun secara cepat, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, peluh terlihat di kening dan lehernya, mungkin ia berlari terlalu cepat menurutnya. Mamori yang melihatnya khawatir seketika.

"Yamato-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan mungil Mamori mengelus-elus punggung Yamato secara perlahan, ia khawatir. Pria dihadapannya menoleh kearah Mamori dan mulai tertawa.

"Hahahaha kau tahu Anezaki-san? Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melakukan hal seperti tadi! Sangat menyenangkan sekali" Ucap Yamato, ia tertawa cukup keras, bisa dilihat kebahagiaan yang terlihat sebagaiman ia tertawa.

"Mou Yamato-kun! Tidak lucu tahu!" Jawab Mamori sebal.

"Maaf-maaf… setidaknya" Tangan jenjang Yamato mengambil segenggamg surai cokelat kemerahan milik wanita disampingnya, tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lalu ia mengecup surai auburn milik Mamori "Saat ini aku sangat bahagia" Kemudian ia menatap Mamori teduh. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari safir biru Mamori.

Lagi-lagi Mamori merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat ketulusan dari Yamato, ia menundukkan wajah menghindari kontak mata dengan Yamato, kedua tangannya memainkan ujung kausnya dan sedikit meremasnya. Wanita itu sedikit malu.

Secara perlahan Yamato mengelus-elus kepala Mamori, membuat Mamori menjadi salah tingkah.

"Yasudah mari kita pulang" Ucap Yamato sembari merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana disebalah kiri, ia menarik benda tersebut dan itu adalah sebuah kunci mobil. Lalu ia menekan tombol kecil bergambar gembok yang terbuka di bantalan hitam terbuat dari pelastik yang tergantung di lubang kepala kunci. Lampu depan mobilnya berkedip sekali dan terdengar suara kunci dalam mobil yang terbuka. Yamato lalu membuka pintu sebelah kiri mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Mamori masuk.

"Masuklah Anezaki-san" Ucap Yamato

"Terima kasih Yamato-kun" Balas Mamori tersenyum.

Tepat sebelum Mamori memasuki mobil Yamato. Mamori merasakan sesuatu yang menarik tangannya dan menahannya untuk masuk. Lalu ia menoleh. Dihadapannya terlihat Hiruma yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mamori. Emerald hijau Hiruma menatap mata Mamori tajam, Mamori membulatkan matanya lebar, balas menatap pria dihadapannya. Napas pria bersurai kuning pucat itu memburu, terlihat peluh keringat di sekitar wajahnya.

"Jangan pulang bersamanya" Ucap Hiruma, ia melontarkan kata-katanya dengan nada tinggi. Lalau ia menarik Mamori pergi tanpa memperdulikan Yamato yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Mamori tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, wanita itu masih terlihat shock lantaran bagaimana Hiruma bisa tahu ia berada disni.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hiruma?" Yamato ikut menarik sebelah tangan Mamori, Mamori menatap kearah Yamato nada suaranya berubah meninggi, manik hitamnya berkilat marah. Hiruma lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Mamori juga melihat manik emerald hijau Hiruma yang berkilat penuh kemarahan.

"Aku membawanya pergi, ada masalah rambut liar sialan?" Ucap Hiruma sinis.

"Tentu menjadi masalah, aku yang akan membawanya Hiruma, jadi lepaskan tanganmu" Jawab Yamato tak kalah sinis.

"Che! Dia manajerku dan aku ada urusan dengannya, kau yang harusnya melepas tangan sialanmu itu berengsek" Hiruma makin mempererat genggaman tangannya membuat Mamori sedikit meringis.

"Dia manajermu? Jangan seenaknya, Anezaki-san manajerku juga! Dan kau tidak ada hak untuk membawanya pergi" Yamato juga makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Hiruma menatap Yamato dengan sangat tajam, giginya bergemelatuk, ia terlihat sangat marah. Mamori yang berada ditengah keduanya merasa tak enak dan makin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar ingin merasakan kepalamu berlubang dengan pistolku rambut liar sialan?"

"Silahkan kau ancam aku, aku tidak takut terhadap ancamanmu Hiruma"

Kali ini Hiruma benar-benar marah, wajahnya memerah, ujung pistol miliknya ia letakkan di kening Yamato dan menekannya kuat. Mamori tahu ini sangat berbahaya, bisa jadi Hiruma tidak main-main atas ucapannya kali ini. Sorot mata Yamato juga seakan menantang Hiruma dan berkata _"Coba saja ledakkan kepalaku jika kau berani'._ Hiruma lalu menggeram, kemarahannya mulai memuncak terlihat di urat-urat lehernya yang menyembul keluar.

"Sudah cukup Hiruma-kun, Yamato-kun!" Mamori sedikit berteriak mencoba meleraikan perdebatan diantar mereka berdua yang jelas Mamori tidak mengerti.

Baik Yamato dan Hiruma bersama-sama memandang kearah wanita yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Kau bisa turunkan senjatamu Hiruma-kun" Pinta Mamori dengan nada tegas "Dan Yamato-kun, tolong lepaskan tanganmu"

Hiruma lalu menurukan senjatanya yang bertengger dikening Yamato dan berdecih, namun kedua matanya memicing tetap mengawasi pria bersurai hitam di depannya, begitu pula dengan Yamato, melepaskan pergelangan tangan Mamori yang ia genggam. Mamori masih merasakan kemarahan di dalam diri Hiruma, lalu ia mendekat kepada Hiruma dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentuh dada Hiruma, tubuh Hiruma sedikit tersentak lalu ia menatap wanita yang berjarak satu centimeter dihadapannya, manik biru Mamori menatap sayu wajah pria dipelupuk matanya saat ini dan menggeleng pelan, berusaha menenangkan pria yang memang ia kenal temperamen. Darah mendidih yang seakan meluap dan siap membuat kepalanya meledak-ledak kini mulai mereda, napasnya mulai teratur tidak memburu seperti tadi.

Pria bersurai kuning itu mulai tenang, kemarahan di dalam dirinya perlahan hilang, setidaknya ia bisa berpikir normal kali ini, jika saja Mamori tidak menghentikannya ia mungkin akan benar-benar meledakkan kepala Yamato tanpa segan-segan.

"Yamato-kun aku rasa aku harus pulang bersama Hiruma, maafkan aku" Mamori sedikit membungkuk. Dengan pasrah Yamato hanya menghela napas dalam dan menyunggingkan senyum yang memang terpaksa ia merasa sangat tak enak dengan Yamato, bagaimanapun Yamato telah menolong Mamori dan merawatnya ketika ia sakit.

"Lain kali kita akan pulang bersama, Yamato-kun dan terima kasih telah merawatku" Ujar Mamori sembari memegang lengan Yamato dan tersenyum, tersirat pula di mata Mamori rasa penyesalan dan tidak enak hati.

Melihat senyum tulus Mamori kemarahan yang berada di dalam diri Yamato juga sedikit demi sedikit mereda. Sungguh senyuman yang memang bisa meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya, bahkan Hiruma yang terkenal dengan arogansi—nya dapat luluh lantah, untuk yang satu itu Yamato mengakuinya. Yamato tidak membalas ucapan Mamori, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Otak Yamato yang juga cerdas telah kembali berfungsi normal, menurutnya pilihan Mamori untuk pergi bersama Hiruma memang tepat, lebih baik seperti itu pikirnya. Walaupun jauh didalam hati pria jangkung itu sangat tersayat.

"Tidak ada lain kali" Ucap Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori dan pergi meninggalkan Yamato yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Mamori menoleh kearah Yamato, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya berisyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan dibalas Mamori dengan anggukan singkat.

.

.

.

Kini Hiruma dan Mamori duduk terdiam didalam mobil milik Hiruma, ia tak menyalakan mesin mobilnya, hanya terpaku menatap kosong kedepan dan kedua tangannya mencengkram setir kemudi. Begitupun dengan Mamori, ujung jari-jarinya ia mainkan, wanita itu gelisah. Ia sangat merasa tidak enak sama sekali dengan Yamato. Namun disisi lain ia juga tidak dapat mengabaikan Hiruma yang seperti tadi, Mamori telah mengenal Hiruma tidak satu atau dua tahun lamanya ia tahu seperti apa Hiruma itu dan Mamori pikir mungkin ia memilih pilihan yang tepat. Dan mengapa juga ia harus memilih Hiruma? Itu menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar di benak Mamori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" Hiruma berbicara datar tanpa menoleh kearah Mamori.

"Tidak ada Hiruma-kun" Jawab Mamori

"Jangan mengelabuiku manajer sialan"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa kau begitu marah?"

Hiruma memandang Mamori dalam, memamerkan senyum sinisnya.

"Kau masih Tanya kenapa heh? Apa yang telah ia berikan untukmu?"

Mamori mengerenyitkan dahinya, tak percaya apa yang diucapkan Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu Hiruma-kun? Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Intonasi suara Mamori mulai meninggi, Hiruma memberikan pertanyaan yang seolah-olah Mamori sangatlah rendahan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku sialan!" Hiruma kini berteriak.

Tubuh Mamori tersentak dan bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tanpa sadar air mata turun perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia mulai terisak. Hiruma yang mendengarnya menoleh.

"Kau mau tahu?" Suara Mamori sedikit bergetar "Aku sakit dan dia yang merawatku sedari tadi siang hingga aku kembali sadar, apa itu yang dilakukan macam-macam hei Hiruma?" Mamori tersenyum sangat sinis, air matanya mengalir bertambah deras merasakan sakit dihatinya.

Hiruma tertegun. Pria bermanik hijau itu tak dapat berkata-kata, tenggorokannya seakan tercekat sehingga tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Mamori langsung membuka tuas pintu mobil Hiruma dan beranjak keluar.

"Mau kemana kau manajer sialan?"

"Pulang dan jangan coba-coba mengikutiku" Mamori berbalik menghadap Hiruma "Kau tahu, kau itu sungguh keterlaluan Hiruma-kun" Kemudian ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat "Aku… sangat membencimu" Ucap Mamori lirih dan membanting pintu mobil Hiruma dengan cukup keras. Lalu ia berlari dengan sisa tenaganya.

Mamori benar-benar merasakan pilu dihatinya, kenapa Hiruma bersikap seperti itu terhadapnya dan kenapa Hiruma tak pernah mau jujur sedikitpun dengan Mamori atau perasaannya. Wanita bersurai auburn itu terus berlari dan menangis meluapkan kekesalan juga kesakitan dilubuk hatinya.

Hiruma Youichi membenamkan kepalanya di setir kemudia, giginya bergemelatuk, ia menyadari bahwa dia memang sangat keterlaluan, padahal bukan maksud Hiruma seperti itu. Entah perasaan apa hingga mampu mendorong Hiruma mengeluarkan kata-kata yang memang menyakiti Mamori. Memang bukan gayanya untuk berbicara dengan baik namun kali ini ia benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku benar-benar berengsek" Ucap Hiruma kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Morveren:** Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk reader yang sudah mereview, follow, ataupun favorite cerita ini. Aku senang sekali, semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya ya~. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Ah iya karena Hiruma tidak mengeluarkan senjata yang aneh-aneh mungkin pojok author akan diisi sesi Tanya jawab karakter aja kali yah, bagi yang mau Tanya silahkan engga juga gak apa-apa huhuhu dan kalau gak ada yang tanya mungkin dari aku semua hohohoho. Dan pertanyaan pertama dari aku! *angakt tangan* *girang sendirian*

 **Hiruma:** Heh author sialan, gausah bikin yang aneh-aneh *tunyuk-tunyuk Mor pake pistol* terus kok part gue cuma sedikit disini? Isinya si rambut sialan gendong-gendongan lagi sama manajer sialan. gue cuma nongol di akhir-akhir doang.

 **Morveren:** *angkat tangan* Ah ya! Maap Cuma buat selingan aja kok hehehe. Sekali-sekali ngalah sama Yamato kasian dia perannya dikit. Ngalah dulu satu chapter, chapter berikut isinya lu semua deh.

 **Hiruma: *** seringai* kekeke bagus-bagus.. *usap-usap senjatanya*

 **Morveren:** Fuh selamat… Eh kebetulan nih lo ada disini gue mau Tanya.

 **Hiruma:** Pertanyaan gak jelas gue bunuh ditempat *aura setannya keluar*

 **Morveren:** eng…enggak kok *elap keringet* pertanyaan pertama emang bener ya lu cuma bisa makan permen karet tanpa gula?

 **Hiruma: *** duduk dikursi kakinya dinaekin* Gosip dari mana? Kadang gue makan juga yang ada gulanya tapi yang kadar gulanya rendah, bukan yang rasa macem-macem yang gulanya bikin diabetes kayak manajer sialan! gue lebih suka yang rasa mint atau menthol, soalnya di permen karet rasa mint atau menthol kadar gulanya rendah bisa cuma sampe lima persen atau kurang. Lebih enak lagi emang yang bebas gula, gue lebih sering beli yang itu *makan satu bungkus permen karet beserta bungkusnya*

 **Morveren:** *kaget* kok bungkusnya dimakan juga?

 **Hiruma:** Karena bungkusannya juga enak

 **Morveren:** *nyatet* okay okay (Hiruma sinting juga)… Terus kan lu suka nendang-nendangin gak pake ngomong kalau lu muji orang. Terus kalo muji Mamori lu nendang dia juga gak?

 **Hiruma:** *diem* …

 **Musashi: *** tiba-tiba nongol* Kalo itu setan gak mau jawab biar gue yang jawab. Biasanya kalau muji Mamori Hiruma cuma nyentuh pundaknya sambil nyengir ala setannya, kadang juga pake ngatain sih, intinya kalo muji Mamori pundaknya dipegang-pegang *ngorek kuping*

 **Hiruma:** Urus aja urusan lo tua bangka sialan *tembak Musashi pake basoka*

 **Musashi:** *kontal jauh*

 **Hiruma:** Kekekeke pertanyaan aneh-aneh atau yang jawab aneh-aneh gue bunuh ditempat *aura setannya makin kuat* kekekeke

 **Morveren:** *merinding* udah deh segitu dulu *ketakutan*, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya semua *kabur dengan kecepatan kilat*

 **Hiruma:** Kekekeke pengecut ~ jangan lupa review reader sialan ! Ya-Ha!


	5. Hiruma Youichi

**Disclaimer: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

 **Story Line by: Morveren Petra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB IV**

 **HIRUMA YOUICHI**

Sepasang emerald hijau menerawang kesetiap ruangan bercahayakan remang, memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan tingkah laku orang-orang disekitarnya, ada yang bercakap santai, tertawa-tawa, adapun yang merasa gelisah, frustasi dan juga menatap lawan bicaranya penuh amarah. Sebagian besar dari mereka banyak yang datang berkelompok, sisanya berpasang-pasangan, dan sebagian kecil sendiri. Pria berwajah keras dan datar ini adalah salah satu bagian dari tiga yang terakhir. Alunan melodi melantun lembut melalui _Gramophone_ menyebar keseluruh ruangan, kedua mata pria itu terpejam menikmati setiap melodi yang masuk melalui gendang telinga. Ujung jemarinya yang panjang mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja, mengikuti irama lantunan melodi. Kemudian pria itu membuka mata, menatap kosong gelas kecil dihadapan dirinya yang berisi _Jagermeister_ lalu menenggak minumannya habis.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kesini, Youichi. Apa ada masalah?"

Hiruma Youichi dengan enggan menatap pria yang perbandingan umurnya terlampau sangat jauh dengan dirinya. Surai putihnya sangat elok yang tertata dengan rapih, serta jenggot dan kumis yang berwarna senada telah dicukur sangat tipis, menghiasi sekitar wajah pria paruh baya tersebut. Keriput kulit-nya terlihat di ujung mata, tulang pipi, dagu, leher dan tangannya yang asyik menggosok-gosokan gelas menggunakan kain pembersih. Mata sayu pria paruh baya itu menatap lembut Hiruma, lalu tersenyum.

Tepat di dada kanan pria itu terdapat tanda pengenal bertuliskan Hiro Akiyama

"Bukan urusanmu kakek tua sialan" Desis Hiruma.

Akiyama menaruh gelasnya dan menuangkan _Jagermeister_ digelas Hiruma yang sudah kosong.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seorang atlet sepertimu meminum-minuman yang kadar alkoholnya cukup tinggi?"

"Asalkan tidak membuatku mati, tidak masalah"

"Yang tadi itu tuangan terakhir Youichi"

"Kau terlalu khawatir kakek sialan, aku tidak akan mabuk semudah itu" Jawabnya, Hiruma menenggak minumannya, lalu dengan kasar meletakkan gelasnya.

Akiyama memperhatikan pria dihadapannya seksama, mengambil gelas Hiruma yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Bukan satu atau dua tahun aku mengenalmu Youichi" Katanya "Semenjak Yuuya…." Kata-katanya terpotong ketika Hiruma menggebrak keras meja didepan-nya, memperingatkan.

"Jangan kau sebut nama bajingan sialan itu lagi dihadapanku kakek tua" Hiruma menilik tajam Akiyama.

"Baiklah maafkan aku…" Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas "Tapi setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang membuatmu begitu gusar?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Hiruma menjawab tak acuh.

Akiyama memegangi kepalanya yang tak sakit, ia melepaskan apron hitamnya, melipatnya dan meletakkan-nya disisi kanan meja panjang bar. Mengambil sebotol _Vodka_ dan satu gelas kecil, berjalan keluar tender, menghampiri pria berambut spike kuning yang memperhatikan setiap langkahnya. Pria paruh baya itu kini duduk disamping Hiruma.

Akiyama menuangkan _Vodka_ ke gelas kecilnya "Sebelum itu aku ingin meminta maaf" Katanya, lalu menenggak minumannya

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku sudah gagal mendidikmu Youichi" Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecut, menatap gelas kosong digenggaman tangan.

Hiruma menyandarkan diri dikursi, memasukkan sebatang permen karet ke mulut, kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Bicara yang jelas kakek tua sialan"

"Akulah yang selama ini telah merawatmu semenjak saat itu. Kau tinggal bersamaku selama dua belas tahun Youichi, dan aku tak menyangka kau akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang gagah" Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum, lalu mengaitkan jemari-jemarinya " Sejujurnya aku sangat bahagia dan bangga terhadapmu. Tapi, sepertinya aku gagal memberikanmu sesuatu yang berharga untuk hidupmu ah atau lebih tepatnya tidak mengajarkanmu juga suatu hal yang sangat penting itu" Ujar Akiyama dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan.

Hiruma hanya melirik Akiyama melalui ujung mata, sembari mengunyah permen karet dimulutnya, membuat balon kecil dan meletupkannya, begitu berulang-ulang.

"Kasih sayang…"

.

.

.

Hiruma tertawa ia merasa geli mendengar ucapan Akiyama"Kekeke, kau tahu kakek tua sialan? Kata-katamu barusan itu sangat menjijikan"

"Aku tak perlu membuktikannya kan Youichi?" Akiyama tersenyum penuh arti, Hiruma mengalihkan pandagan matanya, terdiam "Dan lagi, aku belum mampu untuk menghilangkan rasa bencimu yang sudah terlalu lama, dan sampai saat ini masih melekat di dirimu, mengenai ayahmu"

"Jangan membuat diriku tertawa mengejekmu kakek tua sialan. Bajingan berengsek sialan itu memang pantas untuk dibenci"

"Yah, aku akui cara ayahmu memang berengsek dan keterlaluan. Tapi masih banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui sepenuhnya Youichi"

"Seperti apa?" Hiruma tersenyum sinis "Apa yang belum aku ketahui sepenuhnya? Kau tahu kakek tua sialan, aku melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan aku belum mengetahui semuanya?"

"Youichi, mengertilah karena—"

"Ya ya ya, simpan itu untuk nanti kakek tua sialan. Aku tak pernah peduli mengenai pria berengsek itu lagi. Kau tau kakek tua sialan? Berkat dia hidupku menjadi sangat gelap dan suram, apakah aku harus berterima kasih untuk itu? Persetan. Lagipula…" Hiruma terdiam sejenak "Kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

Akiyama menghela napas pasrah ia tahu bahwa Hiruma tak akan mendengar perkataannya, ia hanya mengagguk pelan, menuangkan _Vodka_ -nya kembali kegelas dan meminumnya.

Tatapan mata hiruma berubah menjadi sangat tajam, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Mungkin dia akan mengakui satu hal tentang dirinya yang selama ini memang enggan ia ceritakan, bahkan ke satu orang sekalipun. Namun, ia berpikir kembali, ia ingin mencobanya dengan cara membuka perasaannya sedikit, khusus kali ini saja. Setidaknya orang yang akan mendengarnya bukan musuhnya atau siapa pun itu yang akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk balik menyerangnya, bisa jadi mengancamnya karena mengetahui sisi lain yang baru ia sadari juga selama ini, dengan cerita sialan yang menyedihkan pikir Hiruma.

"Aku malas mengatakan hal sialan ini, cih! rasanya bukan diriku dan membuat lidahku kelu jika mengucapkannya. Tapi, aku akan mengatakannya sekali dan aku pikir ini bisa menghilangkan rasa cemas sialanmu yang berkepanjangan itu, jadi pasang telinga sialanmu itu baik-baik kakek sialan" Akiyama menoleh kearah Hiruma, jakunnya bergerak naik lalu turun. Mata abu-abunya menatap Pria di sampingnya lekat, jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat.

"Apa yang kau sebut tadi itu, sepertinya telah aku dapatkan" Hiruma juga menoleh ke pria paruh baya disampingnya "Wanita sialan itu sungguh cerewet, hanya dia satu-satunya wanita sialan yang berani melawanku, yah aku pernah beberapa kali dikalahkan oleh wanita sialan itu, dia wanita yang cerdas, tipe wanita yang sangat bisa dimanfaatkan dan dibanggakan dalam hal apapun. Hanya dia yang mampu menyeimbangkan diriku. Dan lagi… Dia memberikan apa yang kau dan mungkin ayah sialan itu tak dapat lakukan kepadaku" Hiruma menghentikan kata-katanya.

Rasa risau, cemas dan bersalah hancur begitu saja bagaikan bongkahan es yang mencair, mengalir keseluruh pembuluh darah. Aliran air yang mengalir itu berubah menjadi suatu zat yang mampu memberikan kelegaan tiada tara di dalam hati pria yang sudah menginjak umur enam puluh lima tahun. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, walaupun ia tidak terlalu menunjukkan-nya. Tangan keriputnya menepuk pelan bahu kokoh Hiruma.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir kepadamu ya, Youichi?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sebelum itu Akiyama-san" Hiruma tersenyum, untuk yang satu ini ia tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya. Karena pria yang duduk disampingnya adalah sesosok orang yang sangat berjasa untuk hidupnya. Tanpa dirinya mungkin kehidupan pria yang dijuluki " _The Commander From Hell"_ akan jauh lebih kelam dan tak akan pernah mempunyai rasa emosi di dalam dirinya, selamanya ia akan merasakan sepi dan selamanya merasakan kebencian untuk dunia yang ia tempati. Kalau saja tangan hangat pria itu tidak pernah menggenggam tangan Hiruma Youichi kecil dulu.

"Siapa nama wanita itu?" Akiyama bertanya.

"Anezaki Mamori"

.

.

.

Baik Hiruma dan Akiyama menoleh kearah sumber suara yang bukan milik mereka berdua, suaranya sangat berat dan tegas. Pria berbadan kekar itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Akiyama. Ia mengenakan kaos polos berwarna putih yang menampakkan bentuk otot tubuhnya juga berlengan pendek dan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap, kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan, rambutnya cepak dibagian kanan dan kiri, hanya menyisakan sisa rambut dibagian tengah yang berantakan. Ia menuangkan isi botol minuman di gelas kecil yang Akiyama bawa dan menenggaknya habis.

"Setidaknya Vodka bisa menghilangkan penat sehabis bekerja keras, ngomong-ngomong… Apa kabarmu Akiyama-san?" Ucap pria itu tersenyum lembut.

Akiyama membalas senyumannya "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja, Musashi. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Beliau semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Yah, beliau baik-baik saja" Jawabnya santai.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu". Baik Akiyama dan Musashi tersenyum.

"Apa kau mengenal Anezaki Mamori ini, Musashi?" Akiyama bertanya seraya menuangkan minuman ke gelas Musashi.

"Tentu… Dia manajer tim kami sewaktu SMA dulu dan menjadi manajernya Hiruma sampai sekarang" Jawab Musashi santai memandang Hiruma, berupaya menggodanya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak tua bangka sialan!" Hiruma melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearah Musashi.

"Dia wanita yang sangat baik, dia cantik, persis seperti yang setan itu katakan. Walaupun sifatnya bertentangan dengan Hiruma… Yah siapa yang bisa menduganya, _kan_?" Musashi membalas Hiruma dengan melemparkan senyum mengejek.

" _Kan_ apanya tua bangka sialan?!"

Musashi bersiul "Yah, Setan-pun bisa roboh juga oleh seorang wanita" Katanya, mengangkat bahu.

"Berengsek kau!" Umpat Hiruma ketus menunjuk kearah pria yang telah menjadi sahabat baiknya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa menggodamu"

Hiro Akiyama tersenyum simpul melihat kearah mereka berdua. Setidaknya ia merasa sangat bersyukur ia melakukan tindakan yang tepat untuk menolong seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai anak-nya sendiri selama ini. Dalam hati ia sangat berterima kasih, ia juga telah merasa lega, ia dapat menebus dosa-dosanya.

"Cih! Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan disini tua bangka sialan?"

"Ah benar! Maaf saja aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu, menguping atau semacamnya mengenai pembicaraan kalian yang bisa jadi sangat penting. Tapi sepertinya Hiruma..." Jari telunjuk Gen Takekura atau pria yang akrab di panggil Musashi mengarah ke orang yang duduk dua baris disamping kirinya.

Hiruma mengangkat sebelah aslisnya tajam.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadanya?" Tanya Musashi yang sukses membuat Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya.

Hiruma teringat tadi sore bahwa ia memang telah menjadi orang yang sangat berengsek, setelah apa yang baru ia ungkapkan ke Akiyama dia benar-benar tersadar akan suatu hal, bahwa dia benar-benar telah jatuh hati kepada manajernya sendiri, yang juga selalu bersamanya selama lima tahun terakhir, dan benar-benar merutuk dirinya sendiri lantaran telah menyakiti hati wanita yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan yang sangat sensitif yang pernah Hiruma perbincangkan selama hidupnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?" Musashi kembali bertanya.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Hiruma, Musashi hanya melirik pria yang memang sahabatnya semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SMP itu hingga saat ini, ia menerka raut wajah Hiruma, lalu Musashi menghela napas dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sepertinya dia sangat kacau—Kau tahu, aku bertemunya di trotoar penyebrangan jalan berjongkok sambil menangis terisak yang juga sukses menjadi perhatian banyak orang, aku pikir itu bukan dia dan setelah aku menepi untuk memastikan itu memang Anezaki" Ucap Musashi datar.

Akiyama yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya terdiam, menyimak. Yang dilihat Hiruma menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, sedikit memijat pelipisnya.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Aku mengantarkannya pulang, aku tanya ia hanya diam dan menggeleng tanpa menjawab apapun, ya dia hanya berterima kasih kepadaku ketika mengantarkannya dengan selamat aku lihat wajahnya juga sangat pucat sepertinya dia sakit, apa yang telah kau perbuat?" Jawab Musashi.

Dilubuk hati Hiruma ia sedikit lega karena Musashi mengantarkan Mamori dengan selamat kerumahnya, tapi sakit, manajernya sakit ia mengingat kembali percakapan meraka tadi sore bahwa Mamori berkata bahwa Yamato telah merawatnya dengan baik. Untuk satu kali didalam hidupnya Hiruma merasa seperti orang yang sangat tolol di dunia dan tak punya akal sehat. Hiruma menghela napas pelan.

"Aku membentaknya dan mengatakan kata-kata yang memang membuat hatinya sakit, karena si rambut sialan itu" Ucap Hiruma pelan.

"Yamato Takeru?" Tanya Musashi.

"Hn" Jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Dengan alasan apa?" Musashi lalu menjauhkan gelas dan botol vodkanya, matanya menerawang jauh.

" _God Damn It fucking old-man!_ " Hiruma menaikkan intonasi suaranya "Karena ia ingin merebutnya dariku sialan! Aku tak bisa melihat si brengsek itu terus-terusan menempeli si manajer sialan!" Hiruma mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku juga sangat gusar! Berengsek! Maka dari itu aku sangat menghindari perasaan seperti ini! Aku tak bisa berpikir normal!" Ucap Hiruma dengan berteriak yang sukses menyita perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang berada di bar itu, mereka semua melihat ke arah Hiruma, namun Hiruma tak mengindahkannya.

"Kau cemburu"

"Cemburu?" Hiruma menatap Musashi dengan bingung beserta nada yang terdengar penasaran.

"Kau memang payah sekali jika masalah seperti ini Hiruma. Jelas saja kau itu cemburu, kau bilang hatimu sakit jika melihat Yamato dan Mamori bersama, atau Mamori sedang berbicara akrab dengan seorang laki-laki kan?" Musashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hiruma membulatkan mata. Memang dia buta akan permasalahan seperti ini, ia baru pertama kali mengalaminya. Lalu ia membuang muka, setidaknya ia benar-benar tidak salah dalam menceritakan hal yang selama ini mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya dan ia sedikit lebih tenang.

Musashi tersenyum samar, ia memejamkan matanya menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Mungkin ini adalah salah satu keajaiban yang terjadi padaku selama aku mengenalmu" Ujar Musashi "Tapi apapun itu, cepatlah meminta maaf padanya sesegera mungkin yang kulihat dia juga mencintaimu Hiruma dan sangat menderita karena sikap ketidak jujuranmu itu"

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah meminta maaf soal apapun! Dan jangan sok tahu orang tua sialan tentang perasaan manajer sialan itu!" Jawab Hiruma sinis.

Musashi mengangkat bahunya "Kau harus melakukannya, jika tidak, mungkin dia akan memilih seseorang yang lebih lembut darimu, ya itu jika kau memang masih bersikeras tak mau meminta maaf dan ingin melepaskannya. Dan ya aku tahu, semua orang juga tahu, kalian saja yang terlalu lamban dalam menyadari hubungan satu sama lain. Kalu dia tidak mencintaimu, dia tidak akan mengikutimu sampai sejauh ini Hiruma, kau juga membutuhkannya, Anezaki sudah sangat ahli dalam menanganimu sementara orang lain tidak, dan dia sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang atau kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidup"

Hiruma berdecih, ia mulai berpikir secara rasional, mungkin juga ia memang harus sedikit mendobrak dinding keegoisannya untuk yang satu ini, untuk seseorang yang tak pernah lepas dari pikirannya untuk seseorang yang selalu bersamanya tanpa ia sadari.

"Apapun itu segeralah meminta maaf Hiruma, aku tekankan sekali lagi, kau yang telah menyakitinya bukan Yamato, ingat itu" Musashi lalu menatap tajam Hiruma.

Akiyama lalu tersenyum "Tidak ada salahnya Youichi untuk sesekali mengungkapkan apa isi hatimu. Itu akan membuatmu sangat lega nantinya. Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya. Betul apa yang dikatakan Musashi tadi, Youichi, kesempatan memang datang berkali-kali, tapi untuk dapat memilih kesempatan yang tepat hanya satu kali dalam seumur hidup. Jadi, jangan pernah menyesalinya. Penyesalan itu sangat menyakitkan"

Akiyama memegang pundak Hiruma lembut berserta senyuman tulus yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri Youichi".

Hiruma tertegun, hatinya perlahan mulai menghangat, ia sudah bukan Hiruma yang dulu, yang tak mengenal apa itu rasa cinta atau kasih sayang. Yang membenci setiap kata-kata itu bahkan menghindarinya, atau menatap jijik orang-orang yang menganggap perasaan itu adalah suci, tetapi kini ia mengerti. Dalam diam Hiruma merasa bersyukur untuk hidup, ia mungkin akan lebih menikmatinya. Lalu ia menangkupkan wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan dan tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua orang tua sialan, benar-benar cerewet"

Musashi dan Akiyama hanya tersenyum penuh arti, Musashi menuangkan minuman ke gelas Akiyam dan miliknya sendiri, gelas mereka berdua berdentingan, merayakan momen yang menurut mereka sangat luar biasa.

"Pergilah, temui dia" Ucap Akiyama.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hiruma berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil tas _ILBE_ yang ia letakkan dibawah kursi, dan hanya memakainya di sebelah pundak. Sebelum itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi, sampulnya berwarna biru gelap bergambarkan menara Eifel yang dihiasai cahaya lampu tembak dikedua sisi, beserta taburan bintang-bintang kecil beserta bulan sabit menghiasi langit malam dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Akiyama.

"Untukmu kakek tua"

Akiyama mengernyitkan dahinya dan lalu tertawa.

" _La Vie Parisenne – French Chansons From1930s & 40s (Perfect Album) Full Album._ Hahaha Youichi darimana kau mendapatkannya? Barang ini sulit dicari. Tapi terima kasih banyak, aku sangat menghargainya" Ujar Akiyama masih dengan tertawa.

"Keh! Untuk piringan hitam sialan macam itu dengan sangat mudah aku mendapatkanya. Secepatnya kau ganti lagu di bar sialan milikmu ini, aku mulai bosan mendegarkan hal yang sama selama tiga tahun kakek tua" Jawab Hiruma tak acuh, lalu beranjak pergi, Akiyama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum.

"Semoga berhasil" Kali ini Musashi yang berbicara.

Hiruma tak membalasnya, hanya memngangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Terima kasih" Balas Hiruma dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tak lama Hiruma meninggalkan bar, Akiyama beranjak dari kursi mendekati _Gramophone_ miliknya yang memang sudah sangat tua, ia mendapatkannya sebagai hadiah dikala usianya berumur tujuh tahun, ayahnya yang memberikannya. Perlahan ia mengusap _Gramophone_ miliknya, memejamkan mata, mengingat semasa ia kecil dulu. Ia menatap bingkai foto berukuran 40x30 cm yang tergantung di dinding tepat diatas _Gramophone_ , seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang teruari memamerkan senyuman yang indah, matanya berwarna biru terang dan sangat teduh. Lalu Akiyama tersenyum. Ia amat bersyukur hidupnya penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kau bahagia? Rosemarry?" Ujar Akiyama pelan.

Akiyama mengangkat jarum penggores piringan dan mengambil piringan hitam yang lama utnuk di ganti dengan piringan hitamnya yang baru Hiruma berikan untuknya. Setelah itu menekan kebawah jarum penggores piringan, lalu perlahan memutar piringan hitamnya hingga berputar mengikuti arus. Akiyama sangat menyukai mekanisme _Gramophone,_ karena cara kerjanya yang unik. Pringan hitam akan berputar pada tabung lilin dan menghasilkan suara. Dengan bantuan mikrofon dan pengeras suara maka akan terdengar gelombang suara musik yang romantis.

Musashi lalu menghampiri Akiyama yang berdiri terpaku menatap bingkai foto.

"Selera musikmu bagus Akiyama-san" Desis Musashi, yang juga menikmati lantunan suara musik yang menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Menciptakan suasana ceria disekitarnya.

Akiyama hanya balas dengan tersenyum.

"Mau taruhan Akiyama-san? mengenai anak itu?" Tiba-tiba Musashi mengatakan hal yang membuat Akiyama sedikit kaget, lalu ia kembali menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya yang keriput.

"Hahaha baiklah" Akiyama mengangguk setuju.

Akiyama dan Musashi mulai membicarakan serangkai tarauhan apa yang mereka buat. Juga dengan kebahagiaan yang tertanam dibenak mereka masing-masing, dan terkadang mereka bedua tertawa lepas.

"Kau setuju?" Tanya Musashi

"Tentu" Jawab Akiyama sembari tertawa.

Menutupi perasaanmu bukanlah hal yang baik, yang hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa karenanya. Jadi sebisa mungkin ungkapkanlah walaupun itu memang menyakitkan.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **Morveren:** Waah~ ada banyak yang review yah, terima kasih sekali lagi aku terharu banget T^T. Semoga kalian gak cape yah bacanya entah mengapa ini jadi cerita yang panjang padahal awalnya aku pengen buat cerita singkat, hehe tapi terima kasihh banyak yah semuanya, aku semangat banget nulis ceritanya, semoga bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya ^^.

 **Catatan Author:**

 **Jagermeister:** Minuman beralkohol yang kadar alkoholnya mencapai 35% paling tinggi 45 %, yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan herbal alami. Bagi yang gak kuat minum biasanya sekali tenggak bisa bikin langsung mabuk, ada ketentuan khusus untuk minum alkohol berkadar tinggi dan memang batas konsumsi alkohol buat manusia hanya 45%, karena minum alkohol yang kadarnya lebih tinggi dari batas bisa merusak kesehatan dan organ tubuh.

 **Gramophone:** Alat yang fungsinya memutar musik pakai piringan hitam, kalau sekarang mungkin dvd ya dan kaset cd. Cuma gramophone versi jaman dulunya. Penciptanya orang jerman yang lahir di Amerika, namanya Emelie Berliner tahun 1887. Namun pencipta sebenarnya Thomas Alva Edison tahun 1877, namun di sempuranain sama Emelie tahun itu.

 **ILBE:** Tas militer khusus untuk Angkatan Amerika, yang warnanya loreng-loreng khas tentara Amerika. Sebenarnya orang lain diperaturan gak boleh punya kecuali memang angkatan dan dilarang keras diperjual belikan, bisa kena sanksi. Tapi mungkin Hiruma bisa punya itu dari temannya dulu yang di militer Amerika secara illegal.


	6. Endless

**Disclaimer: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

 **Story Line by: Morveren Petra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB V**

 **ENDLESS**

Mamori meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, angin malam bersemilir menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang Mamori biarkan terbuka lebar semenjak ia pulang. Gadis itu masih menangis, suara isakkannya memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang sunyi. Bahkan ia tak peduli angin dingin yang menyapa kulitnya sinis. Lampu kamar juga tak ia nyalakan, membiarkan juga cahaya bulan yang tanpa malu-malu menerobos masuk, sedikit membantu menyinari ruang kamarnya yang gelap.

"Hiruma-kun…Kau bodoh…Kau kejam." Ucapnya sangat lirih.

Tangisan Mamori kunjung tak berhenti, malah ia semakin menangis. Ia tidak peduli sudah sebengkak apa kedua matanya nanti jika ia terus begini, namun gadis itu benar-benar tidak peduli. Tangannya mencengkram seprai kasur kuat-kuat, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang terus menghantam dadanya, ia merasa sesak. Pasalnya Hiruma benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sampai sesakit ini? Gadis itu juga mengatakan ia membenci Hiruma Youichi, benarkah? Malah Mamori tak sampai hati untuk mengatakannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Pria itu tak tergantikan, seberapa kasarnya-pun dia, Mamori tak pernah bisa membencinya. Ini sangat tidak adil untuk Mamori dan hatinya.

Mengingat kembali masa-masa lalu dimana Hiruma juga memberikan kekuatan bagi Mamori, membantunya dalam diam tanpa Mamori ketahui, Hiruma yang juga selalu ada untuknya, walaupun ia menunjukkannya dengan sikap arogan dan keras. Mamori sadar, bahwa ia sangat mencintai Hiruma Youichi. Mamori merasa frustasi dengan pikiran yang melanda dirinya. Bagaimana jika Hiruma kini membencinya? Dikarenakan rasa sakit di hati yang membakar, membuat Mamori berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Bodoh."

Mamori makin meringkukkan dirinya dan tangisannya semakin pecah.

.

.

.

Tiang lampu jalanan yang berdiiri kokoh disepanjang terotoar menerangi setiap perjalanan Hiruma Youichi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, jalan-jalan mulai lengang karena malam semakin larut, hanya ada beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang. Berkali-kali ia menekan tombol, mencari saluran radio yang layak untuk di dengar, sekedar menemani perjalanannya. Tak lama Hiruma berdecih kesal, karena tak mendapatkan satu pun siaran bagus yang ia inginkan, lalu pria itu dengan kasar mematikan radionya. Kemudian ia memicu mobilnya dengan cepat berharap lekas sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Hatinya juga sedikit cemas, Hiruma ahli dalam merencanakan seusuatu bahkan memperhitungkan apapun, bahkan nyaris tidak pernah gagal dan juga sekalipun ia tidak pernah ragu. Namun kali ini pria itu sedikit was-was dengan apa yang ada dibenak dan otaknya yang encer. Ia takut memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi, ia takut pemikirannya meleset, Hiruma takut akan semua itu. Ia mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di setir kemudi, menghela napas dalam lalu membuangnya.

"Persetan."

.

.

.

Hiruma melajukan mobilnya menuju daerah Shibuya, Apartemen Mamori terletak disana. Jalanan di Shibuya tak pernah mati, masih banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, begitu pula dengan kendaraan bermobil. Dan juga banyak gedung pencakar langit yang memamerkan cahaya warna-warni, menghiasi kota menjadi menakjubkan, itu yang dipikirkan orang lain, namun tidak dengan Hiruma.

"Lampu-lampu sialan, membuatku sakit mata." Hiruma menggerutu.

Ingin rasanya Hiruma segera tiba ditempat tujuan, karena ia tidak tahan lagi dengan kondisi di daerah Shibuya lebih tepatnya memang Hiruma tidak menyukai keramaian. Juga dengan sangat terpaksa ia memperlambat laju mobilnya karena masih sangat ramai.

"Tidur sana orang-orang sialan, haruskah aku hancurkan daerah ini? Kekeke." Ia menggerutu sembari menyeringai.

Berkali-kali juga ia mengeklaksoni segerombol pemuda atau pemudi yang sembarangan menyebrang jalan yang hampir saja ia tabrak kalau Hiruma tidak cepat menginjak rem.

"Bocah-bocah buta sialan tidak berotak! kulindas baru tahu rasa." Hiruma menggerutu lagi, kali ini ia makin kesal.

Hiruma terus seperti itu, menggerutu dan melemparkan makian kepada orang-orang yang membuatnya tidak senang. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang terkena peluru karet yang ia tembakkan dengan brutal. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi. Hiruma keluar dari mobil dan menenteng Basoka di pundaknya, lalu ia naik ke atap mobil dengan raut wajah menyeramkan dan seringai khas miliknya. Orang-orang disekitar yang melihat Hiruma hanya termangu dan bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian orang-orang sialan menyebalkan mengganggu jalanku, kekeke rasakan ini!" Pelatuk ditariknya, Hiruma mengarahkan basoka tepat di papan iklan yang terpampang diatas gedung setinggi tujuh puluh meter. Papan iklan itu pun hancur beserta suara ledakkan yang merconnya tak lama juga ikut membuat ledakkan cahaya berwarna-warni. Hiruma menyeringai kembali, ia lalu melompat dari atas mobil dan masuk kedalam. Menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang yang ketakutan, bahkan pengendara mobil dijalan menepikan mobilnya membuka jalan untuk Hiruma.

"Kekeke."

.

.

.

Setelah cukup puas menghadapi hiruk pikuk kota Shibuya, serta umpatan-umpatan dan makian yang ia lontarkan sedari tadi akhirnya Hiruma bisa bernpas lega. Ia telah jauh dari keramaian sialan yang membuat dirinya memanas. Hanya berjarak lima puluh meter lagi Hiruma mendekati apartemen Mamori. Letak apartemen Mamori cukup terpencil, lumayan jauh dari inti kota. Hiruma melihat gedung bercat krem berlantai lima di hadapannya. Hanya ada beberapa lampu apartemen yang masih menyala, namun tidak dengan lampu apartemen Mamori.

Hiruma juga memicingkan mata, melihat sosok siluet yang tak asing baginya. Tanpa ragu ia memakai lampu jauh, dan benar, mendapati Yamato bersandar di mobil sedan hitam, pandangannya terpaku menatap apartemen Mamori. Hiruma berdecih, langsung saja ia memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil Yamato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini rambut liar sialan?" Ucap Hiruma dingin.

Yamato mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, dengan malas ia menoleh, tepat seperti dugaan Yamato.

"Kau sendiri?" Yamato balas bertanya tak acuh.

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alis, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket parka hitam. Lalu ia menghampiri Yamato dan ikut bersandar di sedan hitam milik Yamato. Hiruma mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit malam yang kosong, hanya bulan yang terlihat menghiasi malam hari ini. Yamato hanya melirik Hiruma seperti tidak peduli, ia hanya ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Yamato lalu membuang napas.

"Tolong jaga dia." Gumam Yamato memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ngoceh apa kau?" Balas Hiruma, matanya tetap melihat kearah langit.

"Jangan naïf Hiruma, aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku, melainkan dirimu."

Hiruma menoleh, datar menatap Yamato.

"Jangan sok tahu kau sialan."

Yamato menyisir rambutnya ke atas, ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hiruma yang tak acuh, "Mari kita selesaikan disini." Lanjut Yamato "Anezaki tampak lebih hidup jika ia bersamamu, aku sadar sikapnya sangat berbeda ketika bersamamu, ia sangat baik padaku, tapi itu hanya sebatas peduli seperti ia dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, dan juga sikapnya yang sederhana."

Hiruma tak menanggapi ucapan Yamato, ia hanya menyimaknya dengan tenang. Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Mungkin aku akan menyerah kali ini, aku tak bisa juga membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku sementara dia mencintai pria lain, yah—."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menyerahkannya kepadamu."

"Menyerah sebelum bertarung heh rambut liar sialan?"

Yamato menggeleng "Yah, jika aku teruskan kau juga pasti langsung mencegahnya, bahkan kalau aku bisa membuatnya berpaling darimu, kau bisa membunuhku—mungkin."

Hiruma menyeringai lebar "Tepat."

"Tapi—jika kau membuatnya sakit atau menderita, aku pastikan kau tidak bisa lagi melihatnya atau menyentuhnya." Yamato tersenyum memikirkan kembali kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan.

Hiruma berdiri dari posisi bersandarnya, jemari telunjuknya yang ramping menekan dada Yamato kuat hingga Yamato sedikit memundurkan badan.

"Coba saja rambut liar sialan, aku hanya tinggal pastikan lagi kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan manajer jelek itu selamanya." Balas Hiruma.

Yamato merasakan hatinya sedikit lebih lega, walaupun masih ada yang mengganjal namun ia yakin ia bisa mengatasinya. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Mamori.

"Jagalah dia dengan baik Hiruma-san." Yamato menyunggingkan senyum dan bersiap memasuki mobilnya. Hiruma hanya melihat gerak-gerik Yamato.

"Jangan khawatir rambut liar sialan." Ucap Hiruma dengan nada pelan dan langusng pergi menuju apartemen Mamori. Yamato yang mendegarnya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mobil Yamato berbelok dan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan daerah apartemen Mamori. Yamato mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Hatinya masih terasa sakit, tapi ini adalah pilahan yang benar-benar seharusnya ia lakukan, ia seharusnya tak pernah menyesali keputusan yang dia buat.

Suara dering handphone Yamato mengaburkan lamunannya, ia segera mengangkat panggilan telepon itu.

" _Yamato, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Pria bersurai hitam itu sedikit kaget mendengar suara lembut perempuan diseberang telepon, suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Tidak terlalu baik." Jawab Yamato

" _Taka menceritakannya kepadaku, itu… Mari kita pergi minum-minum bertiga. Aku dan Taka sangat mencemaskanmu."_

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah, kita bertemu di tempat biasa."

" _Hati-hati, Yamato. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu."_

Yamato tersenyum lembut lalu ia tertawa.

"Terima kasih Karin… Sampai jumpa."

Sambungan telepon terputus, tawa pria berparaskan tampan itu menggelegar. Hatinya kini merasakan lega, setidaknya ia telah berusaha keras untuk dirinya sendiri dan dia harus mengapresiasikannya.

"Begini ya rasanya patah hati." Ucapnya lirih.

Mobil Yamato melaju menulusuri jalan Shibuya yang sangat ramai, namun jauh di dalam dirinya merasakan sepi. Ia menyalakan radionya, mendegarkan suara lantunan musik Jazz bercampur Pop-Indie, dan suara penyanyi wanitanya yang unik membuatnya tertegun, suaranya sangat menyentuh hati, mungkin sang penyanyi menciptakan lagu ini dengan sepenuh hati, pikir Yamato. Pria bersurai hitam yang memang sedikit berantakan mulai sangat menikmati lagunya, menganggukan kepala sesuai irama lagu, mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil menggunakan jari telunjuk, dengan seksama ia mendengarkan isi kandungan lirik dibagian Chorus, lalu ia tertawa.

 _Let's Raise A Glass or Two._

 _To All The Things I've Lost on You, Oh Oh._

 _Tell me Are They Lost on You, Oh Oh._

 _Just That You Could Cut Me Loose Oh Oh._

 _After Everything I've Lost On You, Is That Lost On You._

 _Hooh Ohh Ohh_

 _Baby Is That Lost On You?_

 _Is That Lost On You._

"Bahkan Radio mengerti suasana hatiku." Yamato tersenyum simpul, menyeka rambutnya dengan jemari-jemari tangan.

.

.

.

Kini pria bersurai spike kuning berdiam diri di depan pintu kayu bercat cokelat tua, tanpa perasaan ragu sedikit pun, ia memutar kenop pintu yang nyatanya tak dikunci oleh si empunya apartemen bernomorkan 1321. Perlahan Hiruma mulai mendorong pintu hingga setengah terbuka. Dilihatnya seluruh ruangan sangat gelap, sepertinya Mamori tidak menyalakan semua lampu-lampunya. Dengan cepat Hiruma menekan tombol yang berda di samping dinding dekat pintu masuk, sepertinya ia sudah tahu betul seluk beluk ruangan apartemen Mamori. Yah, dia pernah beberapa kali kesini, untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas klub atau perkuliahan misalnya.

Matanya menyisir seluruh ruangan, tidak ada keberadaan Mamori juga dilihatnya, dan pada akhirnya manik hijau milik Hiruma menilik tajam ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, tanpa cahaya di dalamnya. Hiruma yakin itu adalah kamar milik Mamori. Ia membuka jaketnya dan menaruhnya diatas kursi meja makan, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu itu. Di dalam otaknya berkecamuk bermacam pikiran-pikiran yang sedikit membuatnya merasa ragu. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang terdapat papan kecil berbentuk awan bertuliskan Anezaki Mamori.

Pendengaran Hiruma yang sudah diakui ketajamannya mendengar suara isakkan seorang gadis yang ingin ditemuinya. Dirinya merasa kecil saat itu juga, mengingat kejadian sore ini, tapi ia tidak bisa mundur begitu saja, ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya, hari ini, dengan baik. Hiruma menghembuskan napas dan langsung membuka pintu kamar, dan memang yang dilihatnya Mamori meringkuk diatas kasur sambil menangis terisak. Matanya terpaku menatap gadis itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Hiruma berjalan dan duduk diatas kasur, membelakangi Mamori.

Mamori yang sedari tadi sudah mendengar langkah seseorang masuk, memang mengacuhkannya, ia tidak peduli walaupun itu pencuri sekalipun. Namun ketika seseorang itu masuk ke kamarnya dan yang ia rasa memang duduk diatas kasur, tepat disampingnya, ia berhenti menangis. Gadis itu menyadari siapa seseorang itu.

"Hi..Hiruma-kun?" Ucap Mamori masih terisak.

"Hm." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau menangis sialan?"

Mamori tersentak, matanya melebar dan ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dengan cepat ia melempar bantal secara kasar tepat di punggung Hiruma.

"Mau apa kau kesini hah?! Kalau hanya ingin memakiku lebih baik kau keluar! Pergi kau sekarang juga!" Mamori sangat murka, seolah ia meluapkan segala kekesalan dan kesedihan yang ia pendam sendiri sedari tadi. Hiruma tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Dasar manusia tidak punya hati! Kau anggap dirimu itu manusia hei Hiruma?! Yang dengan seenaknya memperlakukan orang lain?! Kau sangat tidak tahu diri!" Mamori masih berteriak.

Gigi-gigi runcing Hiruma bergemelatuk, ia langsung berbalik dan menarik tangan Mamori, lalu mendekapnya erat. Mamori tertegun sesaat.

"Katakanlah…Katakanlah semuanya, katakan apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan hingga kau merasa puas, pukul aku bila perlu." Jika memang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam suara Hiruma sedikit bergetar, pria itu merasakan gejolak hebat dihatinya, lalu Hiruma membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Mamori.

Manik biru Mamori terbelalak, air matanya kembali mengalir, kali ini tanpa isakan.

"Kenapa kau begini? Hiruma-k—." Suara Mamori bergetar hebat, tak kuasa malanjutkan kata-katanya, kedua tangannya dengan lemah memukul-mukul punggung Hiruma "Aku… Ben…"

"Maafkan aku." Hiruma mengucapkannya, ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang kedua kalinya seumur hidup pernah ia ucapkan, dengan suara yang sangat pelan juga parau dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Mamori.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya. Aku tau aku memang berengsek. Jadi—Tolong jangan pernah membenciku." Hiruma makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mamori terhenyuh hatinya, perasaan murka yang meluap-luap kini telah sepenuhnya membuar tak bersisa. Mamori merasakan ketulusan di setiap kata-kata terucap melalui mulut seseorang yang mendapat julukan _Komandan Dari Neraka_. Yang Mamori pernah bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hiruma tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ini.

"Jangan membenciku, katakan kau hanya mencintaiku, bukan lelaki manapun, aku tak suka melihat kau dengan lelaki berengsek diluaran sana, aku hanya tak suka itu bisakah kau mengerti? Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti orang tolol begini, hanya untuk dirimu, aku rela mengiba seperti ini."

Mamori kembali menangis, ia tak habis pikir benarkah ini Hiruma yang ia kenal selama ini? Mengapa ia berani memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan Mamori? Bagi Mamori, Hiruma bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Perlahan tangan Mamori beralih memeluk tubuh Hiruma. Rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka merasakan kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka tenggelam di dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing yang baru kali ini juga mereka sadari.

Hiruma lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Mamori lembut, bagi Mamori dirinya seperti melihat hamparan padang rumput hijau luas yang indah, membuat Mamori terpana. Hiruma menggenggam kedua tangan Mamori, ia menyiapkan hatinya, Hiruma merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat, namun tetap ia bisa menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar Hiruma. Namun tak bisa menutupinya dari Mamori, ia tahu bahwa Hiruma sedang gugup saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku."

Jantung Mamori berdebar dengan sangat cepat seperti tak beraturan, sehingga rasanya ingin menerobos tulang rusuk Mamori. Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada, berjaga-jaga jika jantungnya memang melompat keluar.

"Bohong, Kau—Bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda manajer sialan?"

Mamori menatap lekat kedua mata Hiruma, memang ia tidak menampakkan kebohongan, keraguan, bahkan Hiruma balas menatap Mamori memberikan keyakinan penuh, bahwa memang ia tidak main-main. Hiruma ingin meyakinkannya.

"Benarkah kau sangat mencintaiku Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma membalikkan badan, ia menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang menerobos melalui jendela. Memejamkan kedua mata, walau tak sehangat sinar mentari, Hiruma merasakan sinar rembulan yang menerpa wajahnya memberikan ketenangan. Mamori yang melihatnya sangat tertegun, baru kali ini ia melihat Hiruma sebegitu tenang, tidak ada aura setan yang selama ini selalu melekat di dirinya. Gadis itu melihat pria yang ia kenal dengan angkuh dan arogan, kali ini sangat damai dan teduh juga Mamori merasakan sepi serta kesedihan yang mendalam pada Hiruma.

"Aku kehilangan Ibuku ketika berumur tiga tahun karena beliau sakit, dan juga seringkali bertengkar dengan ayah sialanku. Ayahku adalah pemain catur amatir tingkat nasional, dia rela meninggalkan keluarganya demi sebatas ambisi, menelantarkan ibuku, ia rela mengorbankan apapun termasuk kami," Hiruma membuka matanya, menatap kosong ke langit hitam "Setelah meninggalnya ibuku, ayah dari ibuku membawaku bersamanya selama dua belas tahun, mereka sangat baik merawatku. Tapi ada hal yang tak akan pernah aku pelajari, aku merasa sangat kosong selama ini. Sewaktu kelas satu SMP aku kembali ke ayah, ternyata hubunganku dengan ayahku juga tidak kunjung membaik, dan rasa benci juga tak percaya padanya semakin membesar, aku memilih keluar dari rumah dan melakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup, seorang diri." Hiruma berhenti sebentar, ia menoleh ke Mamori dan tersenyum simpul "Untuk apa juga aku berada dirumah bersama seseorang yang perasaan, otak dan hatinya sudah mati. Aku hanya tambah merasakan kekosongan, sedih, dan kesepian, tanpa siapa pun. Ayah sialan itu juga jarang sekali pulang, ka—."

Pria bersurai kuning pucat itu kembali merasakan kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, Mamori memeluknya, tangisan Mamori kembali pecah.

"Maafkan aku Hiruma-kun" Mamori berseru, gadis itu mengerti sekarang, mengapa Hiruma bisa bersikap seperti itu, bersikap tidak seperti kebanyakan orang. Mamori sangat mengerti, awalnya dia ragu mengenai pendapatnya sendiri tentang Hiruma, tapi ternyata, tebakannya benar. Tangisan gadis bersurai auburn itu memecah. Hiruma memutar tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Mamori, kepalanya ia sandarkan diatas kepala Mamori, ia mencium wangi vanilla yang menguar dari rambut gadis yang ia peluk, Hiruma tersenyum.

"Astaga, sampai kapan kau mau menangis Manejerk? Matamu mirip sekali dengan bakpao sialan, kau tahu?"

Mamori membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hiruma "Aku tahu." Jawabnya lirih.

"Suara tangisanmu yang seperti Monster sialan itu bisa melukai pendengeran tentanggamu dan membuat mereka takut, kau tahu?"

"Aku Tahu."

"Badanmu itu jadi melar dan berat serta, tengamu seperti herkules karena kue beracun itu memasuki tubuhmu, kau tahu?"

Mamori makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku Tahu."

Hiruma terdiam, ia membenamkan wajahnya di pucuk kepala Mamori, "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu—kau tahu?" Kali ini Hiruma memelankan suaranya.

"Aku Tahu."

"Aku mencintaimu, apa kau tahu?"

"Tentu aku tahu." Mamori mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau menerima tawaranku padamu manajer sialan?"

"Tentu Hiruma-kun. Aku mencintaimu, aku akan menghapus semua kesedihanmu serta bebanmu yang sudah lama kau tanggung sendiri. Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan lebih dari apa-pun." Mamori menjawab beserta senyum kelembutan yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Hiruma tertegun, "Ah, jadi seperti ini ya rasanya dicintai. Terima kasih, Mamori." Hiruma menyeringai, bukan seringai menakutkan seperti biasanya. Kali ini berbeda. Hiruma tersenyum penuh kelegaan, ia bahagia.

.

.

.

Mamori mengeratkan pelukannya, ia juga tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, semburat merah padam terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu." Pinta Hiruma.

"Tidak, kau akan mengejekku nanti." Tolak Mamori masih dengan suara parau sehabis menangis.

"Tidak akan."

"Janji?"

"Tentu—."

Perlahan Mamori merenggangkan pelukannya. Hiruma berhadapan dengan gadis yang sedari tadi memeluknya dan menangis karena dirinya. Sebelah tangannya ia tangkupkan di pipi Mamori yang terasa lembut dan hangat, menatap gadis itu dalam, menghapus sisa air mata dibawah matanya. Wajahnya memang sangat kacau, matanya sangat sembab, tapi tidak menghilangkan paras cantik alaminya. Tanpa sadar Hiruma menyunggingkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Membuat Mamori membulatkan pipi.

Mamori berseru, "Tuh kan kau mengejekku!"

Hiruma mendongakkan kepala, "Maaf aku tak tahan." Dia berusaha menahan tawanya

"Tertawa saja!" Mamori mendengus.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE JELEK SEKALI WAJAHMU MANAJER SIALAN! AKU SANGAT TAK TAHAN KEKEKEKE." Tawa Hiruma menggelegar, ia terpingkal-pingkal, membuat Mamori menjadi jengkel.

"Ya ya ya, terus saja kau tertawa seperti itu Hiruma-kun! Padahal kan kau yang membuat wajahku menjadi seperti in—."

Kata-kata Mamori terhenti ketika Hiruma beralih mencium bibir mungilnya, Mata Mamori membulat lebar. Hiruma melumat bibir Mamori lembut, namun gadis itu tidak protes. Jantungnya semakin cepat berdebar merasakan sensasi panas di dalam dirinya. Kedua mata Mamori perlahan terpejam, menikmati setiap pergerakan Hiruma dan Mamori membalasnya, mengalungkan kedua tangan dilher Hiruma, memperdalam ciumannya. Sensai luar biasa yang baru pertama kali mereka alami, dengan seseorang yang berharga.

Cahaya rembulan dan angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua adalah saksi bisu dari ikatan seorang Setan dan Malaikat yang tidak akan pernah terbayangkan oleh siapapun yang mengenal mereka. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia kedua insan tersebut.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

. **Morveren:** Yeay! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti cerita ini bahkan menikmatinya. Ah seneng banget XD Kali ini saya mau balasin review untuk chapter sebelumnya yang pertama dari:

 **Sreaderr-san:** _Fast update thorr~ mau liat hiruma minta maaf terus nemenin mamori sampai sembuuhh hehe._

 **Morveren:** Ini sudah saya percepat updatenya hehehe, mohon maaf yah sebelumnya kalau updatenya hanya satu minggu sekali. Sejujurnya buat cerita ini dalam satu hari saya biasanya buat dua chapter untuk minggu ini dan minggu depan. Kenapa gak saya update cepat? Karena setelah ceritanya selesai, untuk yang minggu pertama saya mengedit lagi kalau ada cerita yang dirasa kurang atau typo, biasanya saya tambahin atau bisa jadi ada yang saya ganti atau kurangin. Biar reader juga enak bacanya hehe, edit satu chapter biasanya sampai tiga hari buat saya, karena saya berpikir gimana ceritanya biar bisa enak dibaca dan gak berbelit-belit. Sama halnya dengan chapter untuk minggu depan. Setelah itu diupdate di hari sabtu XD Itu aja sih hehehe terima kasih sebelumnya ya sreader-san :D Dan selanjutnya

 **BlondieFrankenstein:** _Yay yay akhirnya chap 5 update walopun agak telat karena aku uda nungguin dari hari sabtu dan baru terupdate senin. Tapi taka pa lah, ceritanya menyenangkan dan panjangg goodluck ya hiruma. Akhir kata utk author, semngat terus ngelanjutin ceritanya yak_

 **Moreveren:** Kyaa~ Tuan Frankenstein aku rela jadi anak buahmu dan Tuan Raizel~ (loh hahaha XD). Mohon maaf dengan sangat, hari sabtu sebenarnya mau saya update tapi ternyata saya ada acara keluarga dari pagi sampai malam, mau update malamnya malah ketiduran, gomen ne T^T. Dan pas hari minggu pagi aku mau update lagi dan malah bermasalah dari fanfictionnya aku coba sore sama malem gabisa juga, jadi aku tunggu senin, sempet was-was juga kalau masih eror, tapi syukurlah bisa di update. Mohon maaf sekali lagi. Ahhh seneng banget banget!, terima kasih atas supportnya selalu tuan Frankenstein XD. Dan terkahir~

 **YouicHime:** _semangat buadt Authorny … nice story_

 **Morveren:** Terima kasih banyaak sudah mereview dan membaca Hime-sama! XD Saya selalu semangat kok untuk buat cerita ini. Kan saya sudah berjanji tuntasin cerita ini hehe, terima kasih sekali lagi untuk supportnya, ikuti terus ceritanya yah :)

 **Morveren:** Yup, terima kasih ya semuanya saya senang banget. Dan pasti ada yang heran kenapa updatenya cepat. Karena minggu ini saya akan sibuk, jadi saya cepet-cepet selesaiin untuk chapter minggu ini. Saya pikir dari pada updatenya telat lebih baik dipercepat aja ya kan? Hehehe. Oh iya apa reader ada yang punya Wattpadd? Kalau ada silahkan di inbox akunnya saya follow nanti. Saya juga baru buat cerita bergenre fantasy disana (dih promo) hahaha atau kita bisa berteman lewat sosial media (ngarep hahaha).

 **FB:** Morveren Petra

 **IG:** rosemarrymor

 **Wattpadd:** morverenpetra

Silahkan di add dan follow bagi yang berkenan, pasti saya acc atau folback nyehaha. Akhir kata terima kasih untuk dukungan dari semuanya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^.


End file.
